Welcome to the 21st Century
by Scar13tt-Ivy
Summary: What would life be like if all the Avengers (plus Loki, Jane, and Darcy) lived together in the new tower? With a super soldier who missed the last 70 years, 2 aliens and a metric shit tonne of sass from all parties, there can be nothing but chaos. [R&R/F&F if convenient] [R&R/F&F is inconvenient anyway.]
1. Breakfast

The sun rose over the tower and with it rose the urge to break fast. Loki threw back his covers and stood slowly. He dressed himself in the green shirt and black trousers that had been provided then yawned. He had been exiled on Midgard, with no magic. He was to stay with the Avengers until further notice. He was still unsure about many Earth customs but he was glad that they still had morning meals. He made his way to the kitchen area where Tony Stark, Thor, and the patriotic Captain were already arranging their meals.

"Brother, good morning. How was your rest?" Thor boomed. Loki snarled and Thor poured him a strong cup of coffee. "Try this brother. The Man of Iron claims that it makes one happy in the morn." Loki took it and sniffed it. It smelled quite nice. He took a drink. It was delicious. He smiled.

"Man of Iron you were right. Look at his smile." Thor beamed. Tony grinned and poured himself a cup.

"Of Course I was Right, Why would you ever doubt me. Besides, I know I'm no good until I've had my first cuppa joe. Whatcha gunna eat now, reindeer games?" Tony took a sip of his coffee and grinned. Loki frowned. He was still unsure about what Midgardians ate.

"Why don't you have some toast, brother?" Thor asked holding out a piece of white bread. Loki nodded, he was hungry enough to eat anything and he did quite like bread. Thor handed him the bread and led him over to a silver box with two slits.

"Put the piece of bread into the slit and push the button here to cook it then you turn this knob to make it coo-" Thor started but Loki cut him off.

"I am not an idiot, Thor. I can figure it out by my self." He put the bread in the silver box and pushed the button as Thor said then waited. He tapped his foot. A minute passed. He crossed his arms. He was very hungry. Another minute. He scowled and raged at the machine.

"FILTHY MIDGARDIAN APPLIANCE RETURN MY BREAD TO ME SO THAT I MAY BREAK MY FAST AT LONG LAST!" He seethed. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on there grumpy cat. Just turn up the dial. It'll cook faster." Loki did so and waited another impatient minute. He turned it up higher and higher. Smoke started to rise from the box. Steve took a worried glance at the toaster.

"I think you should pop the toast now. It smells like it's burning." Loki growled and examined the box and pressed buttons but his bread would not come out. he slammed it back onto the table then jumped when the once white bread popped out of the slit, now blackened through. Loki looked like he was ready to kill something. He picked up the silver box and hurled out out of the window.

"At least this time it was just my toaster and not me." Tony joked. Loki turned around, still looking murderous. Tony backed up.

"How about cereal? Here. Try this." He held out a box of Lucky Charms to Loki. He poured it into a bowl with some milk and handed it over along with a spoon. Loki sat and took a suspicious spoonful. Then he smiled. There were sweet things that Tony said were called marshmallows mixed with the cereal. It tasted wonderful. He ate a whole bowlful then poured another. He lifted the spoon to his mouth again then Natasha walked in.

"Is, is Loki eating _Lucky Charms?_" She asked in shock and awe. Tony grinned.

"Yup. Whatcha think Green'n'Gold?" Loki swallowed his spoonful. All eyes were on him.

"They're magically delicious." he beamed. Natasha's eyes widened and they all laughed, barring Loki, who pouted because he had finished off the entire box.


	2. Cellphone

Thor looked at the strange piece of Midgardian technology in his hands then looked at the captain, who looked equally as confused, for help.

"Maybe this button turns it on." Steve pressed the only button he could see. The screen lit up, as did Thor's face. Steve grinned. Thor spoke up.

"How do I use it?" he asked. Steve shook his head.

"I have absolutely no clue." Tony popped his head in.

"It's a touchscreen. You touch the icons on the screen to get what you want. Like this." He walked over and opened the contacts file. Thor smiled and looked at the faces of his friends.

"So I touch the screen to get what I want? Well, I want Jane." he said and he touched the picture of her face. He frowned when she didn't appear in front of him.

"Where is she Man of Iron?" He frowned. Tony laughed then held up the phone as Loki slipped into the room. Jane's voice rang out from the box.

"Hello? Who's this?" she sing-songed distractedly. Thor beamed enthusiastically at the sound of her voice then frowned at the box with worry.

"Darling Jane, how are you trapped in this little box? This is some kind of witchcraft." He turned to an unwitting Loki full of rage and tackles him.

"Thor what in the name of the Allfather are you doing?!" Loki choked as Thor started strangling him, seemingly enraged at something that Loki had supposedly done. Tony and Steve rushed to pull them apart and Loki was panting for air as Thor raged on to him holding up the phone.

"Why did you trap my beloved Jane Foster in this small box? Undo this blasted curse at once brother!" he boomed. Loki scowled at the last word.

"You are more of an idiot than even _I_ thought. My magic was taken away in case you had forgotten. You are holding a cell phone, it is a device that allows you to speak to someone else no matter how far away as long as they have such a device with them and you dial a special number. I have one of my own."

"Thor, he's right, I'm not trapped in a box, I'm still in New Mexico with Darcy and Erik. But I'm glad you called, I have great news. We are all going to be joining you at the tower next week. Our flight gets in on Wednesday." Jane's voice crackled out of the phone.

"Well I have to get back to work, it was great to hear from you Thor. See you next week!" and with that she hung up. Thor beamed.

"My Jane is coming to join me soon with Erik Selvig and Lady Darcy! Oh I do hope she leaves her taser at home. I do not wish to be rendered unconscious by her again." Loki's ear pricked up at the sound of that. He was about to ask more about it when Tony Stark interrupted him.

"Hey, Thor, how's about I teach you how to text now that you can call people so well?" He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"What is a _text_?" Thor asked, Loki raised an eyebrow and Tony chuckled.

"You'll see."

Loki lay on his bed reading a book on Norse Mythology. It was laughable how wrong these mortals got the stories. Especially when it came to Loki and his children. He had no wife, or children, let alone children that were deformed animals. Even if he did have animal children someday, he'd never let Odin ride any into battle. He had finally closed the book in frustration when his cell phone rang out. He looked at the new message. It was from Thor. It would seem that Stark had finally managed to teach him after 8 hours of frustration and agony. He read it.

_ BROTHER! Man of Iron has taut me how to text. I know can converse on the phone by speaking and reading. I wonder if I can get one of these phones to mother and father on Ass guard. I shall ask He install._

Loki chuckled and his phone went off again.

_Curses. I did not mean to writ those words. I meant to say He install._

_He install._

_He install._

_Why do these accursed floating words desire to correct me?_

Loki laughed harder. Stark had forgotten to teach Thor about autocorrect, and he was loving it.

_Why won't they stop? D,;_

Loki groaned. But Stark _did _teach him about emoticons.


	3. The Internet

"It's full of sites that can tell you all about the stuff you missed while you were playing popsicle. I'd skip learning about Veitnam though if I were you." Tony warned Steve.

"Veit-what?" asked Steve, thoroughly confused. Tony smirked.

"Exactly. Oh and if you see an ad for white house. com, don't click on it." Tony stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Cap to potter around on the Internet. He slowly typed on the keys "World War 2 history.", "Veitnam", "civil rights", and eventually curiosity got the better of him and he typed in white .

"The White House represents what America is, what it stands for, so it can't be that bad, can it?" he asked himself out loud. The page started loading and he clicke something then his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Yes it can!" he squealed. Tony walked past the room just in time to see the super soldier slam the computer shut and run out of the room. Tony walked in and opened the lid and chuckled then called out to Steve.

"I tried to warn you!"

"Hey Loki, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Tony asked while taking away Loki's book.

"Do I have a choice in my response?" he sighed.

"No you don't." Tony beamed and pulled him down to the lab and sat him in front of the computer.

"So what exactly am I to do?" Loki asked curiously.

"You're gunna be my Beta. I want you to play this game. I figured you'd help since you're in the game." He pointed at the screen. There was an avatar for each of the avengers and one for him. He clicked on the mini him and instructions appeared. He followed them through the tutorial then started the actual game.

Tony watched him until Pepper called them up for dinner.

"You coming Reindeer Games?" Loki didn't move.

"Two more levels. Then I will have conquered this game. I refuse to leave this seat until I have done so. Not to eat, bathe, or sleep."

"Whatever you say." He left for his dinner.

Tony came down when he had finished and watched Loki cheer as he finished the final level and smiled.

"Stark this game is amazingly fun."

"Nice to know my game is that good. I'll put it up on steam ASAP." Tony smiled and Loki stopped.

"What is a steam?" He asked, genuinely interested. Tony grinned.

"Steam is a place where you can get even more games, they aren't as good as mine but some are pretty close." Loki stood and put his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"I need one of these Steams. Help me get one."

"It is the most annoying thing on the face of the Earth!" Natasha groaned and Clint grimaces. Tony chuckled.

"Maybe I should see how Dr. Banner likes it." He smiled, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Don't you dare." Fury scowled and Tony shrugged. Then Thor walked in and asked what they were talking about.

"Thor, my good man. What is your opinion of Nyan cat?" Tony asked.

"What is a Nyan cat?" Thor was confused.

"It's essentially a poptart cat the poops rainbows and flies while singing a stupid song." Natasha explained bluntly.

"Oooh poptart? I like poptarts. I wish to see this Nyan cat." He sat beside Stark, who started the video for him. Thor sat and watched silently. When it was over they turned to catch his reaction.

"That. Was.." He beamed. "Most enlightening, thank you Man of Iron. May we play it again?" Tony nodded and put on the speakers. Thor laughed as he watched the video. "What the hell is that horrible sound?" growled Loki as he entered.

"It is Nyan cat!" Thor boomed. Loki walked over and unhooked the phone from the speaker system and turned it off in distain then gave it to Tony.

"No. Just no."


	4. Clubbing

** Greeting mortal Internet slaves, this is your author speaking. Thank you very much for reading, following, favouriting, reviewing and all of that good stuff. Now, your new mission is to make requests for what you want to see so that this story can keep on rockin' as you silly little mortals would say. That is all now on with the next chapter. *^-^***

* * *

Loki lay on the floor of the lounge, staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind and listening to loud music. Thor was laying on the couch texting Jane; he was glad Tony had taught him how. Steve was reading a history at the table. A smartly dressed Clint was pacing across the floor.

"Hawkeye, why are you acting so impatient?" Thor asked him. He sighed.

"I'm waiting for Natasha and Tony to finish getting ready to go clubbing." As he spoke Thor beamed and stood.

"I have just the thing you would need for such an event!" He ran upstairs then came back with what looked like a giant chicken leg.

"Thor you imbecile, not that kind of club." Loki groaned and turned over onto his face.

"The kind of clubbing I mean is going out and partying and drinking and dancing to good music."

"You guys should join us." Natasha said as she entered the room wearing a little black dress and heels. Clint gaped for a minute then regained his composure. "I totally agree, it'll help them get more acclimatized to New York.

"Whatdaya say boys?" Tony asked looking dapper in his red suit. Thor nodded and Steve shrugged. Loki wasn't listening, he was still playing his music.

"You all go get ready then, chop chop." Tony dismissed them.

Ten minutes later Steve came down in a blue shirt tucked into khaki pants with a tie and his hair greased back. Tony facepalmed and made him change his trousers. Thor came down in black trousers and a dark blue shirt and his hair pulled back and Steve returned in black pants. Loki was last to come down wearing a dark green shirt with the top two buttons undone and black jeans. Natasha whistled.

"We've got us a bunch of lady killers here Tony."

"Murder is not a part of my agenda for tonight, I promise you." Loki responded nervously. Tony laughed.

"Let's go!"

After a short drive and Tony flashing his face to get everyone in instantly the team was in a room full of dancing people, loud dance music, and much alcohol. Steve shuffled nervously, trying to hide behind Tony.

"These women have such short dresses, and they are dancing so provocatively. I don't think this is the right club Tony." He pleaded to leave but Tony had other plans. He pushed him into a group of dancing women who seemed to absorb him. He heard a pitiful yelp and chuckled.

"Mischievous, good job Stark." Loki grinned approvingly then was pulled aside by a strange man who seemed to have something important to say to Loki.

"Tony that was rude." Natasha said mock sternly. Tony shrugged and they all went over to get drinks.

Thor drank, a lot. Tony was impressed. Clint and Natasha had long since gone off to dance together, they still hadn't rescued Steve and Loki was no where to be found. Tony and Thor found Clint and Natasha who dragged Steve out of the crowd in pity. They all taught Thor how to dance in a club and everyone was having so much fun that they forgot the they were still down one person.

"Hey have you guys seen Mischief Man anywhere?" Tony asked. Natasha shook her head.

"We thought he was with you." Clint responded.

"Oh no, friends, we must locate my brother, he is unfamiliar with Migard, what if he is in trouble?" Thor worried. Just then a voice boomed over the speakers.

"All of you quivering mortals, herded together like worthless cattle. You should kneel you mewling quims. I have the power now, you are all at my mercy. There's but one command for you all." Clint's eyes widened and Thor looked about ready to cry.

"Brother, no, it can't be so..."

"No way..." Tony muttered. Loki stood by the sound system with his horned helmet on. He had the crowd melting in his hands. He looked glorious. He took a pause for effect.

"DANCE!" He boomed and quickly turned on a very fast paced electronic dance song. The group took a collective gasp.

"No way no freaking way." Tony chuckled and he took out his phone to record a video of Loki DJing. Everyone danced and the crowds responded wonderfully to him. Loki was in him element. He had full control, and he wouldn't go to prison for it. He was glad that person got him confused with the actually disk jockey. He saw his brother and the avengers dancing and enjoying themselves. Midgard can be fun after all.


	5. Driving

After a long week if waiting, Thor was bursting with excitement. Today his beloved Jane would come to stay with him in New York. He couldn't wait to see her. She and Lady Darcy would be coming to live in the tower with he and the Avengers while Jane was working on a secret project. He woke everyone up by singing gleeful songs in old Norse. Steve came into the room and smiled, happy that Thor could see his sweetheart again but also sad that he couldn't see Peggy. He sat down and quietly ate his breakfast. Loki was less quiet. He trudged down the steps and scowled at Thor.

"I understand that you are over joyed to see your puny mortal woman for some reason, but for the love of mischief would you shut up?" He whined. "You woke me much too early." Thor patted his back and handed him a mug of coffee.

"My dear Jane and lady Darcy will need to be picked up at the airport in two hours." Thor smiled. "Darcy, she is the one who tasered you, right?" Loki said, his eyes glinting in mischief, respect and a vague jealousy that it wasn't he who had done it. Thor visibly winced at the memory. "Yes, twice." Loki grinned mischievously. He might like this Darcy yet.

After they all finished eating, Thor, Loki, and Steve all made their way to the garage. "I'll drive since I'm actually from this planet and know how to operate a vehicle." Steve said as he opened the door. Thor began to protest but was quickly put down. Steve got behind the wheel. He looked at the buttons and touch screens and froze. Even automobile technology had advanced since the war. He tried to start the car but there was no ignition. He got out.

"Maybe Thor should drive. He knows more about modern cars." Steve said sadly and sat in the passenger side.

Thor gleefully sat in the drivers seat. He couldn't wait to pick up Jane. He started frantically banging on buttons but nothing happened, he got angrier and hit them harder.

"You're only supposed to press them Thor." Loki sighed in a bored manner.

"I am pressing them." Thor raged. Finally he threw his arms up in the air and gave up to his lack of skills.

"Alright Loki, since you know so much about it how about you drive." Steve suggested.

Loki smirked and took Thor's position as driver. He pressed a button and the engine started. He beamed in delight as he adjusted the mirror, buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the garage into the street. Steve and Thor looked at him in shock.

"Brother, whence were you taught how to drive such an advanced midgardian vehicle?" Thor asked.

"Tony got bored one week and taught me how to drive." He shrugged.

They made it mostly through the trip without a problem but as they approached the airport the morning rush hour traffic slowed everything to a snail pace. Loki tried very hard to stay calm, Thor and Steve could tell, but he was ready to explode. Finally the traffic begins moving and Loki starts to follow but he is cut off. He grips the steering wheel, white knuckled, and growls audibly. He honks at the driver who cut him off. The man rolls down his window and flips Loki off. Steve is shocked that Loki doesn't just kill him on the spot. Loki was fuming and raging at the man.

"You weak midgardian bastard! How dare you cut me off with your puny Midgardian vehicle, I, Loki, of Asgard. You should kneel before me and beg forgiveness! You quivering bastard son of a bitch! I should have you executed!" he ranted. The man couldn't hear him, not that Loki cared, it felt good to get his anger out. They started driving normally again. Finally, after an extra hour of New York traffic, Loki pulled in to the airport parking area while Thor and Steve hurried to pick up the mortals.

"If I ever get that love struck, especially for a mortal, I will surely have to get Dr. Banner's monster to beat some sense into me."


	6. Airport Meetings

Steve and Thor waited in the baggage claim to catch sight of Jane and Darcy. Loki joined them soon enough and Thor bounced impatiently like a big child. "Oh wait until you meet her, she is amazing my Jane. Lady Darcy is wonderful too, although a bit wicked. She's quite like you brother." Thor nudged him and winked. Thor did hope that his brother and lady Darcy would get along. Because of their even matching, he was worried that if they didn't like each other living in the tower would turn into a living hell for anyone caught in the crossfire. He hoped that it wouldn't happen. Loki rolled his eyes.

"She can't be that perfect." He muttered. Steve rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine life with another Loki. The trio scanned the crowd. Thor suddenly jumped up and ran over to a beautiful woman and scoop her up into a big hug and kisses her. Beside her Steve saw a stunning woman, struggling to move with her arms full of bags. She must be the intern. Loki caught sight of her and his eyes widened. She was quite pretty. He decided he would help her with her bags so that he could get a better look. He took two of the bags from her then started for the car but he found himself being pulled back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my bags?" She growled.

"I-I was just taking them to-" Loki stuttered. She pulled her arm back and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. He grinned and rubbed his cheek. He liked 'em feisty, and this woman right in front of him was a short, curvaceous package of fire, attitude, and best of all, mischief. Loki grinned as Thor walked over and easily picked him up and place him on his feet. He looked worried.

"Brother, are you hurt?" He asked. Loki smirked.

"I like her. A strong little one, wherever did you find her?" He grinned and took the bags from a red Darcy. He figured she must've been embarrassed, but he was wrong. She punched him in the stomach, hard. He double over and gasped for air. She muttered then went back to normal.

"We're cool now. I'm Darcy." She held out her hand. Loki took it and pulled himself up and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you lady Darcy." He kisses her hand.

"Oh please don't, I'm no lady." She rolled her eyes. He smirked, mischief in his eyes.

"You're certainly shaped like one." She blushed and he and the Captain took all the bags.

Loki led them all to the car, Thor holding Jane and Steve guiding Darcy. He put the bags in the trunk and went to start the car. Steve hoped that Darcy would sit in the back beside him but Thor reasoned that since there were only three seats in the back and he wanted to sit beside Jane that the captain could sit in the back with them and Darcy would sit in the front because she was a guest. Loki winked at her as she sat beside him and turned on the radio. They chatted casually about music and Darcy's taser and Thor beamed, not only did he have his Jane back, but his plan was working. He looked over at a slightly defeated Steve and felt a bit bad about it. Then again, Darcy is strange, even for a modern Midgardian, he would simply get confused. Besides, he had Maria to woo. Thor was sure that all would be well.

When they arrived back at the tower Thor introduced Jane and Darcy to each of the Avengers and they all seemed to get along well. Tony took an instant liking to Darcy and before long they had planned a poker game or three and he invited her to come drinking with them next time. They were such kindred spirits, full of attitude and wit, to see them banter like old friends made Loki feel strange. It felt almost like jealously mixed with worry. He didn't understand why though until later that evening when he was sent to fetch her for dinner. He opened the door in a bored manner, not bothering to knock.

"Darcy, you're being to supp- Oh, gods above I'm so so sorry!"

"What the hell?! Don't they have knocking on Asgard?" She screamed as she tried to cover up. He had walk in on her coming out of the shower. He turned away but he couldn't get the image out of his head. She was beautiful. He turned around to apologize again and she tased him.

"STOP LOOKING MAGICMAN!"

When Darcy was done and Loki had regained his composure they went upstairs. He apologized again, and he meant it. Thor was going to ask if there was a particular reason for why they were ten minutes late when Darcy went over to sit with Steve. She did quite like Steve and he was well-mannered, though a bit old fashioned. He pulled out her chair and when she sat down he pushed her in. She giggled and blushed. Loki seethed from his seat beside Thor at the far end of the table. Thor forgot about his question and gave him some privacy. Loki was paying attention to Darcy and Steve. He caught snippets of their conversation. Darcy was asking about the war, he was regaining her with tales, he'd compliment her, she'd giggle. Loki was turning red in rage and Thor felt bad for him. Loki had started to like Darcy right from the start and Thor thought she liked him too but there she was having the time of her life with Steve.

The ladies retired early to bed due to jet lag and Thor sat with Loki, trying to think of what to say to cheer him up. He opened his mouth to speak but just then, Steve appeared.

"Thor I need your advice." He asked nervously.

"On what Captain of America?" Thor boomed eager to help.

"Dating modern Earth women, specifically Darcy. What does she like?" He asked him.

"Why do you wish to know?" Loki snarled. The captain beamed proudly.

"I have a date with her the day after tomorrow." He grinned eagerly at Thor. Loki growled and stormed upstairs.

"I should go after him." Thor sighed. His matchmaking didn't seem to be working.


	7. For the Love of Darcy

Loki paced in his room. It was Friday night, the night that Captain America was to take Darcy on a date. The date where they could possibly fall in love. He couldn't let that happen. She was the first mortal that he liked, and possibly the first person he'd felt this way about in over a millennia. There was only one thing to do. He had to sabotage this date or, better yet, he could stop it from even occuring. He left his room quickly.

Darcy looked in the mirror and smoothed her only nice dress. She felt she looked good in the green and black dress. She applied a slight amount of makeup then turned and opened the door and gasped at the sight awaiting her on the other side. Loki stood frozen, his hand still posed to knock and he was looking at her in shock. She was stunning, and she was wearing his favourite colours. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat and started his simple lie.

"The Captain wished for me to tell you that he..." He saw the expression of worry on her face. He couldn't lie to her. He was made weak in her presence.

"He wishes for me to tell you that he is ready to leave when you are. And that you look utterly ravishing." He grinned. She looked slightly scared but thanked him and went to find Steve. Loki sank to the floor in front of her door.

"I can't do it. What spell this puny mortal has cast on me I know not, but I can't do it." He moaned, hos head in his hands.

He felt so stupid and pathetic that he didn't even notice that Thor was watching. Thor approached him and patted his brother's shoulder. Loki thought about pushing him off but decided against it. Though he'd never admit it, he was growing quite fond of Thor now that they were on a more equal level.

"Brother, I understand what you are feeling. I would feel the same way around Jane, and still do."

"This is so confusing. It's like she's bewitched me. That pathetic, annoying, luscious, beautiful, mischievous mortal..." He hits his head against the wall and groans.

"Brother, it is no spell, you are in lo-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Loki threatened. Thor was silent.

"You are in love." Thor said quickly, then ran off down the hall. Loki pulled him back.

"Am Not!" he whined like a child.

"Are to." Thor taunted. They rolled around on the floor in a pathetic fight until Jane's door opened.

"What's all this noise about?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Loki is in love with lady Darcy! I am simply making him admit it." Thor boomed.

"Don't tell _JANE_ I love Darcy!" Loki groaned in embarrassment and covered his mouth when he realised what had happened. Thor had outwitted a silver tongue dumbstruck by love. Thor cheered loudly and Jane shushed him.

Steve was finished getting ready and was about to go find Darcy when she appeared beside him. Steve took it the sight of her. She looked simply beautiful.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she looped her arm in his, smiling proudly.

He opened the car door for her and she giggles at his old-fashion manners and slid into the seat and he got in. He was grateful that he had learned a fair bit from watching Loki drive, but he was still visibly nervous.

"Want me to drive?" Darcy asked. Steve shook his head, he was the man of the date, it was his job to safely transport her there.

She shrugged, slightly annoyed. They arrived and were soon seated. A waiter approached and asked for their order. Steve orders for both of them and while they waited for their food they talked.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" She asked him.

"I like blue and red, I don't mind white much either." He grinned and she laughed.

Her laugh reminded him of Peggy's laugh. It was sincere and attractive although she was less ladylike and much quirkier than Peggy. His mind drifted to her often. He hadn't realised that Darcy had noticed until she waved a hand in front of his face, frowning.

"You ok Steve? You looked a bit frozen." She giggled at her own joke. He nodded half-heartedly.

"I was just thinking about, my past..." He trailed off.

"What's her name?" Darcy asked knowingly. Steve squirmed.

"Her name was Peggy." Darcy nodded, gathering from his tone that it didn't end happily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I missed our first date. By about 70 years. She was the last person I spoke to before..." he stopped. Darcy smiled sadly.

"I understand." She patted his hand. There was a silence between them.

"You're not ready for a relationship yet are you, Steve?" He shook his head.

"I thought I was. I'm really sorry, Darce, you're a neat gal, but you're not my gal, y'know?" She knew.

She's been told plenty of times by other people. Steve's reason was at least touching and sweet. The date doesn't last long after that. Darcy is determined to stay friends, even if just that and Steve agrees because he does quite like Darcy, but no one can compare to Peggy. She's still a bit hurt though. After Steve parks she gets out and with a quick "Night," runs up to her room. Steve walks up to the common room, feeling a little guilty, but glad that Darcy was so understanding. A figure steps out of the shadows.

"How was your date?" Loki asked in a tone of such pure, cold hatred that Steve shivered. He shuffled his feet.

"It was okay..." He muttered. Loki scowled.

"When will the next one be?" He commanded like an overprotective father. Steve looked down.

"There won't be one, it didn't work out. I can't get over Peggy." He muttered. Loki's expression flickered then he ran upstairs.

Darcy was sobbing quietly in her room and pulling her clothes off to take a shower when the door burst open. Loki saw that she was crying and held her in his arms tightly. She felt so soft and warm against him, almost as if she was... Naked. He looked down and blushed and turned away just in time to miss Darcy's swinging fist. She shoved him out the door. He slid down against it dejectedly.

"Darcy...Lady Darcy...Miss Lewis..." He listens for a reply.

"Go to hell, Mischeif." He chuckles.

"I've been there. I much prefer your company." No response. "I promise you, Darcy Lewis, I was not making any forward attempts on your body, nor was I being a 'peeping Tom' as you mortals say. I talked to Steve and wished to offer you comfort." Still no response. He leans back fully against the door. He topples backward into Darcy's room when she opens the door and kneels beside him, now clothed.

"It's real sweet of you to care Mischeif, but if you walk in on me changing one more time there will be severe consequences." She threatens.

He is genuinely a little bit scared. She goes back into her room and slams the door. He stands still, dazed and confused as to what just happened. Suddenly she opens the door, pulls him down by the shirt a and kisses his cheek.

"Night Mischief. Sweet dreams." She closes the door and he fell to his knees with a hand to his cheek.

"Look who's kneeling now, eh Reindeer Games?" Loki was too happy to smirk or give a smart ass comment.

He jumped up and hugged Stark and ran to find Thor. Tony watched Loki jumping in the air and pumping his fist shouting "She kissed me!" He ran smack into his brother. He looked up at Thor. Loki beamed and proudly stated, "I love Darcy Lewis." Thor patted him on the back and watched as his brother held his lipstick stained cheek. Tony shouted down the hall,

"About damn time he admitted it. Pay up Thor!" Thor reddened this time and Loki looked at him incredulously.

"You wagered on my affection?" He growled.

"No brother, everyone knew your affections. We wagered on how long it would take you to admit them."

Loki stormed to his room and Thor paid Tony. Darcy stood behind her door blushing furiously. Well that just happened. -

* * *

_**A/n sorry for not posting in a while, enjoy the longer than normal chapter, also I really need ideas of things for the guys to learn about so ideas and reviews please? Also thank you for your reading, following, favouriting, reviewing, enjoying etc etc**_


	8. Day Out prt 1: Snoring

Tony walked down the stairs and yawned. Thor was sitting in the kitchen with an excited Jane. He was eating poptarts and watching her in glorious admiration. Tony made a gagging noise and sat at the table.

"Why are you so excited?" he asked Jane in a tired voice.

"Thor is bringing us sightseeing today!" she beamed.

"Us as in..?" Tony began.

"Darcy, Loki, and myself. That is, if they ever get down here." she sighed. "Thor, will you call them?" she asked.

He nodded and shouted up the steps, calling their names. Loki trudged downstairs, bleary eyed and grumpy, closely followed by an equally grumpy but more disheveled Darcy. Tony giggled at their matching morning mannerisms and the stylish bedhead that theu were both sporting. They were bickering like an old married couple.

"You snore so loud, it's a wonder you don't choke to death. I have such a hard time sleeping with the constant racket. Must I resort to suffocating you?" Loki growled at Darcy. She fired right back.

"Oh, I snore too loud, do I? That's pretty rich coming from you Mr. Oncoming-Freight-Train. Your snoring kept me up till all hours last night!"

"I can assure you, my dear, that I do NOT snore." Loki snorted in reply.

"Did I miss something? 'Cuz, as cute a couple as you two make, yesterday you were hitting him whenever he annoyed you. Since when are you guys sleeping in the same room?" Tony asked incredulously, he knew Loki was known for his silver tongue but this was beyond belief.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, we aren't..." Darcy started.

"That isn't to say..." Loki followed.

"We aren't sleeping together!" the two finally finished in unison and blushed. Tony snickered. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then how can you hear each other snoring?" he laughed.

"I can hear the snoring too." said Steve, coming in from his morning workout.

"A threesome with Captain America?" Tony asked Loki in shock. "I'd had you pinned as one who wouldn't like to share."

"A what?" Steve asked. He hasn't quite gotten up to date on all of this modern slang.

"Actually, Tony, this is where I must interject. They're being honest, no one is sleeping together, that I know of anyway..." Jane shot Darcy and Loki a suspicious look. Loki smirked and Darcy punched him in the arm and growled.

"I believe what Jane is trying to say is that it is neither Darcy nor Loki who is snoring." Thor stated.

"Well who is it then?" Loki growled.

"Well...you see... I kinda picked up a cold on the flight over and I've been having some trouble breathing at night..." Jane trailed off.

"Holy shitbiscuits, Jane! I have never heard anything so loud, I thought Thor was creating storms in his sleep, jeez, take some Nyquil or whatever, we need sleep too." Darcy snarled.

"Actually you thought it was me." Loki quipped.

Thor gave him a warning look and told them to go get changed and ready to go. Moment later they returned, Loki wearing his typical Midgardian casual garb: Green t-shirt and black jeans which he quite liked for mortal clothes, they were comfortable. Darcy came down in a black skirt, forest green tights, a green vest under a black button up shirt and a black knitted cap. Tony laughed so hard he spit his coffee all over Steve, who was also laughing.

"I told you guys you were the perfect couple, all matching and all!" Tony choked. Loki grinned and Darcy blushed and marched upstairs to change. Thor pulled her back.

"You look fine, now let's away to see the sights."


	9. Day Out prt 2: Starbucks

Thor and Jane strolled happily around New York, hand-in-hand. Thor was really enjoying spending time with Jane in the city. It was mostly dull and grey compared to Asgard's golden halls, but it had it's own sweet charm. Behind them, Darcy and Loki trudged along together, complaining to Jane and Thor.

"Jane, c'mon, I'm freaking tired. I haven't even had any coffee or breakfast yet." she whined.

"Well if you had woken up earlier..." Jane grinned. Darcy growled.

"Well, if your snoring hadn't kept me up..." she mimicked.

"Thor must we keep walking? I am tired and require sustenance and caffeine. Can't we get something?" Loki whined.

"Loki..." Thor began angrily but then stopped as Jane tapped him on the shoulder and whispered to him.

"There's a Starbucks over there, it has food and coffee, we could just drop them off. They wouldn't get into too much trouble, right?" Jane asked.

Thor thought then nodded, he had been to the Starbucks that Jane had spoken of, it was nice. Surely lady Darcy could keep Loki out of trouble, couldn't she? Besides, this was a perfect matchmaking opportunity. Thor slapped his brother on the back, sending him flying forward and wincing in pain. Darcy felt sorry for him.

"Brother, Lady Darcy, your pleas have not fallen on deaf ears. Sustenance and rest you desire and that you shall get." he boomed as he pushed them towards the Starbucks.

"Enjoy yourselves, Jane and I shall meet you two at noon. Farewell!" he waved and winked at Loki as he and Jane walked off towards Central park.

Loki stared at his brother disappearing in the distance in astonishment. He could've sworn Thor had winked at him. Was Thor honestly trying to give Loki a chance to woo Darcy in a proper Midgardian manner? He had studied tips on the internet, perhaps he could put them into play. Darcy merely shrugged, thinking nothing of their situation, and walked towards the barista.

"I'll take a muffin and large mocha latte please." she muttered.

"Do you mean vente, ma'am?" the barista asked innocently.

"Listen here you little shit," she growled angrily and leant over the counter. "I am tired, cranky, and hungry, I don't have time for your hipster 'vente' crap. Just give me my food and the largest, most caffeinated coffee you have and get me two, he wants one too." she pointed to Loki.

A look of fear shadowed the barista's face and he got the order as fast as possible and handed them over with a quiet "Sorry for the delay, ma'am. That'll be $12.50 ma'am." Darcy reached into her pocket but Loki stopped her, pullet out the Midgardian wallet that Tony had given him. He was grateful as it was the only leather he could wear and blend in beside his leather jacket. He handed over the bills, he was glad to have something to do with the money he had earned that did not have to do with work. She smiled and thanked him then took the food over to a table. She started digging in immediately and sighed happily when she had finished. Loki thought back to what he had read. He decided to engage Darcy in what mortals called "small-talk".

"So, Darcy...How are you enjoying the weather?" he asked nervously. She laughed.

"Loki, I don't do small-talk." she grinned. He panicked slightly. She continued.

"Why don't you tell me about you."

"Well, I am Loki, of Asgard." It felt weird not to be screaming that. She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard the shpeil. How about the basics, how old are you?" she asked. He grinned.

"I am about 1,000 of your Midgardian years old." he grinned as she gaped.

"How long do you Asgardian guys live?" she asked.

"Well, I am not exactly... Asgardian..." he trailed off, stony eyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about the whole Frost Giant thing." she patted his hand.

"Wait, how did you know?" he asked.

"Thor warned me. I thought it sounded pretty cool, pardon the pun." she giggled. He remained stony face. There was silence.

"About 21,000 years."

"Seriously? So you're essentially, like, 21 compared to human life span? Cool, we're the same age." she grinned and he returned it and gazed at her for a while. She was too lost in thought and didn't seem to notice.

"So, if it's 8:00 now, and Thor and Jane are off on their own till 12:00, that gives us four hours to kill." Darcy stated.

"What's your point?" Loki asked.

"Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"A game I like to call, 'Let's make Mischief.'" she grinned like a mad woman, Loki found it oddly attractive.

"I've tried that before, that's why I'm here." he deadpanned.

"Mischief, not destruction and domination." she countered.

"Count me in." he smirked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door into a word of potential chaos and fun.


	10. Day Out prt 3: Snogging

_**Greetings mortal guests of my internet dominion. Are you all kneeling comfortably? Good. Now before I begin the story I must ask if there are any requests for situations, new learning curves, or awkward situations that you would like to see? I am in need of some ideas. Thank you, my dear slaves-I mean-valued readers. *^_^*, now, onward and upwards to mischief, mayhem, and some snogging. (BTW I was thinking of doing a Thor/Avengers middle school-high school AU fanfic too, what do you guys think?)**_

* * *

Loki's mind swirled and danced with imagination as he and Darcy planned what mischief to get into. She got to choose what prank to do first. He was eager to impress her, though he was worried if he would be able to give her as good a performance as he could if he had all of his magic. He sighed internally but his heart danced and his mind spun and he was glad of the extra time. He squeezed her hand gently as she skipped towards a tall building.

"The Empire State Building." she announced proudly. They entered and there were hundreds of people milling about. Darcy had decided to start with something simple, but something that she had been dying to do her whole life.

She and Loki got into the elevator on the first floor. She stepped forward and blocked the panel full of buttons from the view of everyone else on the elevator and made her floor selection. She stood there as the elevator doors closed then re-opened on the next floor, she pulled him out but he caught sight of the panel on the way out and from the collective groans coming from inside, so did everyone else. They ran down the steps to the ground then ran outside. "Pushing all of the buttons on the elevator? How juvenile of you my love." he blushed, he hadn't intended on calling her that, it just slipped out. She didn't seem to notice.

"All of the buttons on the elevator of the tallest building in New York. And besides, that was just a warm up." she grinned. Now it was his turn.

He and Darcy walked into the Central Park Zoo. Loki instructed Darcy to sit on a bench in the middle of the zoo and wait for his signal. He disappeared into the crowd and Darcy sat patiently waiting. Loki had been longing for a chance to test his skills, he'd been working very hard to strengthen his extremely limited magical power. He mustered all of his magical strength so that he could execute his plan. After a while people started screaming and Darcy looked up and into the lion pit. She watched as a lion had a small child clutched in its jaws. She was filled with fear and dread but then the small boy hopped out of the animals jaws hardly scratched. He stood up with a puffed out chest and growled at the beast. That's when Darcy realized who the small boy was. It was simple, he had raven black hair, a green t-shirt and black jeans and even acting as a child he couldn't hide his pride. The boy started ordering the lion to sit and stay and he climbed out of the exhibit. The little boy toddled over to her. He grabbed he hand and whispered, "Run."

Loki turned back into his normal self as they ran as fast and as far as they could until they were panting for breath. Loki grinned, he was ready for one more prank. Just a little one. They stood behind a tree in the park and he revealed that he had bought some super glue. Darcy had no idea when or why but he had it. he put his finger to his lip as he spied a young couple holding hands, the boy gestured to the bench saying something about "making out" which was a term that Loki was unfamiliar with. The boy was wearing ill-fitting shorts that wouldn't stay up despite the slight chill in the early autumn air and had on a large t-shirt and a backwards facing cap. There was something about the boy that made Loki despise him, perhaps it was his clothing, or manner of speech, or more likely, it was how he was looking at the young woman beside him. He was looking at her like he was ready to devour her, while she looked rather timid and shy. Darcy seemed to feel the same way and nodded at him, understanding his plan.

Loki hid in the bush behind the bench and just as the boy was about to sit, he smeared a generous amount onto the seat. As the boy sat he gestured for the girl to come sit on his lap. The poor girl looked terrified, unsure of what to do. He began to coax her and compliment her. Loki was disgusted. The girl started backing away saying that it was a nice evening but she wasn't ready for what he had planned. The boy started getting angry. He said that if she didn't he would make her. Darcy looked at Loki with worried eyes then searched her pockets for her taser.

The boy tried to stand, he could not. He tried again, and still could not. The girl started walking away. Finally, his rage gave him enough strength to stand up and a loud ripping noise filled the air. The girl turned and saw the look of shock and embarrassment of the boy's face when he realized that the seat of his pants, and underwear, wear still on the bench. He desperately pulled his t-shirt down and ran away in shame. Loki and Darcy fell out of the bush rolling in the grass laughing so hard that they didn't notice that the girl had come over to them.

"Did you two do that to Jake?" she asked meekly. Darcy smiled.

"Don't look at me, it was all his idea." Darcy beamed and pointed to Loki. He shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze.

"Thank you, I mean it, he was really frightening me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't intervened." she hugged Loki and he patted her back awkwardly. After she left Darcy sat against the tree, gazing at him, lost in thought. He blushed slightly.

"That was a pretty great thing you did there, Mischief." she grinned.

"What? Cause an ass of a boy to get his comeuppance?" he chided. She smiled knowingly.

"You were using mischief and mayhem to give out justice and save the day. Your a hero, Loki, and I'm really proud of you." she grinned.

His heart raced. He had never been called a hero before, by anyone, and rarely had they ever admitted pride in him. But here he was, hearing both of these things coming from this crazy, mischievous, loud-mouthed, and completely honest little mortal woman that seemed to have his heart. The look of admiration and, dare he say, adoration, in her eyes drove him to his actions. Before he knew what he was doing his lips had met hers and his hands were split between wrapping around her waist and stroking her long, dark, curly hair. He felt her hands in his hair and they continued their kiss until finally they stopped for air. They got off the ground and sat together against the tree. She buried her head into his chest and he rested his chin on her head.

"I am very fond of you you know, miss Lewis." he whispered into her hair, so softly and lovingly that she was sure that she was dreaming.

"Yeah, I like you to, Mr. Hero-pants." she purred lightly and he grinned.

"Hey Mischief?" Darcy asked him, breaking their loving silence.

"Yes Darcy?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Do you think that Thor left us alone at Starbucks just to set us up on this date?" she asked. He thought for a minute.

"Are you saying that this is a date?" he asked. She nodded.

"In that case then, most definitely, he did. So it seems that I have reason to be grateful to him at last." Loki grinned and kissed her head.

"You know, it's 6 pm now, do you think Jane and Thor actually expected us to meet up with them?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Thor wanted to spend more time alone with Jane anyway. He probably hoped we'd forget then just go back to the tower and enjoy our evening together." Loki responded softly, still relishing in feeling her so close. She stood up, grinning, then pulled him up.

"Then I have the perfect idea of how to finish this perfect first date." She winked at him.

She took him by the hand, something that they were both very comfortable with now, and led him to a shop. She came back out after purchasing some small rubber things. She had a devilish look on her face that he was quite enjoying.

"What are those?" he asked curiously. She winked at him and put a finger to her lip.

"You'll see."

She led him to the Avengers tower. He was curios as to what exactly this charming young woman had up her sleeve but from the mischievous sparkle in his eyes he knew he'd enjoy it. They walked into the building and didn't bump into anyone. Darcy stopped at her bedroom door and beckoned him in. He was nervous, many bad memories after walking into her room. She pulled him in and ordered him to sit on the bed and she disappeared into the bathroom. He was curious as to what was going on but his mind couldn't help but wander, he was after all, on her bed. She came back out resting against the door frame.

"Are you ready to get this started?" she asked in a sultry voice.

His breath caught in his throat. He was obviously still dreaming. He closed his eyes and when he opened them she was in front of him. She had a bucket full of the plastic things, now filled with water.

"Water balloons." she grinned.

He let out his breath and she pulled him to the elevator where they traveled up to the roof. She carried the bucket towards the edge of the roof and looked down at the busy street below. she lay on her belly and motioned for him to follow suit, which he did. She took a water balloon and chose her target, a cyclist. She aimed and prepared to drop it.

"Hey guys whatcha up to?" Stark's voice made Darcy start and drop her balloon prematurely and it accidentally hit a flower box. Tony caught on immediately.

"Of course this is the kind of first date you two would end up having. Causing mayhem." he chuckled.

"Who told you that we were on a date?" Loki asked innocently.

"Please, I know you've had the hots for my little girl here," he ruffled Darcy's hair and she grinned and Tony's fatherly demeanor. "And it's pretty obvious that you two are perfect for each other." he finished proudly. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thor informed you of his matchmaking plans for today, am I right?" Tony grinned.

"How very perceptive of you, Reindeer Games." he responded. "But anyway, can I join. I used to do this all the time when I was younger."

"Didn't you do this to Clint and Natasha last week?" Darcy asked skeptically.

He shrugged and joined them. Loki hit three cyclists, an angry taxi driver, an old woman, a pizza delivery man and an ice cream vendor. Darcy hit two unlucky S.H.E.I.L.D agents, a couple of love birds, and hit Tony three times just because. Tony hit a hotdog vendor, a policeman, and a a bunch of random passers-by. Finally they were down to their last three balloons. They scoured for their final targets when suddenly all three spotted the perfect one. They looked at each other and grinned then aimed their last balloons at the approaching Director Fury. They released at the same time and grinned and laughed at the shock then rage on fury's face.

"Who did that?! TONY!" he screamed. They all ducked their heads in and laughed as they hid the evidence and ran to their rooms. Loki stopped momentarily at Darcy's door.

"I had a great time today, Lokes." she smiled as she leaned against the door frame, casually playing with her long hair.

"As did I, Lady Darcy." he kissed her head and turned to leave.

"You know, it's still kind of early. You could come in here with me and watch a movie or something. Give us a good alibi when Fury starts investigating." she suggested hopefully. He grinned and nodded.

"That sounds delightful, Darcy. I have not seen too many Midgardian moving pictures yet. It should be a fun experience to share with you." he beamed. She took his hand and pulled him into her room.

Thor peeked out of Jane's room and smiled at the sight. So innocent and so happy, it had been so long since he had seen his brother like this, if indeed his brother had _ever_ been like this. He laid back down beside Jane and she curled up against him.

"What were you looking at?" she mumbled softly beside him.

"It seems Lady Darcy and my brother have realized their fondness for each other." he grinned and held his beloved close.

"How can you tell?" she asked and sighed happily.

"He kissed her and they retreated into her bed chambers." he mumbled, not thinking anything of it, they were only going to watch some movies. Jane shot up, wide-eyed and slightly panicked, her over-protective motherly mode suddenly awakened.

"They what?!"


	11. Movie Night

Loki woke up the next morning sadly in his own bed. He had had a wonderful time learning about Midgardian movies. There was an interesting series about hobbits and wizards and a magic ring which he quite enjoyed. They agreed to have another movie marathon soon. He was still over joyed from yesterday's mischief and fun. He felt a huge sense of relief from telling Darcy of his feelings, and even more from her requiting them. He sauntered down the steps to the kitchen. He sat down across from Steve, the only other one up at this hour, with a mug of coffee for himself and one for Darcy who should be waking soon. A while later Darcy shuffled in, bleary eyed and bed headed and sat down beside Loki and he kissed her head. She took the coffee he offered her without hesitation and slowly began to perk up. Thor watched happily. The pair were perfect, like him and Jane. They were each others' counterpart. Speaking of Jane, she was storming down the steps angrily. Thor rushed over to greet her but she pushed him aside and grabbed Loki. "Listen here you. I don't know what kind of spell you cast on Darcy but leave her alone!" she yelled. "Jane what are you talking about" Darcy muttered, obviously feeling that it was much too early for this conflict. "You two were in bed together!" Jane practically screamed. Steve looked up from his oatmeal, wide-eyed and looked between Loki and Darcy. He knew that they were more romantically involved now but does it all move so fast nowadays? "Jane dear-" Thor started. "Shush! Shitsake Jane, what's the problem?" Darcy growled. "The problem is that you guys hardly know each other! Were you being safe at least? Who knows what he could have." "Lady Jane, I'm afraid you might have the wrong idea here." Loki hissed through clenched teeth. He was both embarrassed about the topic and insulted at what Jane was implying. She frowned. "Jane darling I must-" Thor tried to straighten her out but Tony's arrival "What is with all this damn yelling? Did Loki put ink on Fury's eyepatch again?" Tony asked with a chuckle. "No, he fucked Darcy." Jane fumed. Steve was shocked to here such a profain term come from Jane. Darcy was shocked because she had no idea where Jane got that idea from and Thor looked at Tony, shocked to see how upset he seemed. "You did what?!" he yelled at Loki. Loki and Darcy shrunk back together. Darcy felt like a teenager getting yelled at by her parents, granted Tony and Jane were probably the closest thing she had to descent parents. "ENOUGH!" Thor boomed. They all were silent and looked at him. "Jane, love, I'm surprised at you. A woman of your genius should know not to jump to conclusions, and you man of iron. Darcy had merely invited my brother to view some Midgardian moving pictures and he accepted. Even so, they are both grown and you have no right to treat them in this manner." Tony and Jane looked at the floor like guilty children. Jane was the first to move. "I'm sorry Loki. It was a misunderstanding." She shook his hand. Steve nudged Tony until he moved as well. "I'm sorry, Reindeer Games, just got freaked out at the idea of you defiling my little girl." He shook Loki's hand and hugged Darcy. "Tony, she's not your little girl you know." Jane stated bluntly. "She's not yours either and you were still quick to play mommy. And besides, I don't know I'm not her dad. She's got my eyes and my looks and everything." He grinned and pointed at her. Darcy's heart swelled, she hasn't felt this loved in a long time but now she had Jane being all overprotectively loving and mommish and Tony was acting like he'd be proud to have her, though it would make sense they really were so similar. Loki wrapped and arm around her and she smiled. Steve put his bowl in the sink and broke the silence. "So Loki, what movies did you and Darcy watch?" Steve himself was still new to the modern moving pictures. They had come so far in the time he was out of commission. "It was a wonderful series, what was it called again, love?" Loki asked Darcy, clearly trying to push what had just happened from his mind. "You mean The Lord of the Rings?" Loki nodded and Tony grinned. "Oh that is a good one. They have two parts of the prequel out too. We could watch them all together later on after work." he suggested. They all nodded in agreement then started on their seperate ways. Tony grabbed Loki on his way out. "If you ever hurt her I will make you endure pain you didn't know existed." Tony threatened. Loki thought for a moment and for the first time in forever, he responded honestly. "I'm pretty sure that if I hurt her, that that is exactly what would happen." ***** It was seven p.m. and after a long day of saving people, sciencing, and interning, the avengers assembled in the living room with Jane and Darcy. They all crowded in front of Tony's huge t.v. with snacks and blankets. "You know, you guys are pretty childish sometimes considering that you are superheroes." Jane laughed. "Jane, we're superheroes. We are the ULTIMATE big kids." Tony said as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Darcy sat beside Loki and he wrapped an arm around her tightly. Thor lifted Jane and sat her comfortably on his lap. Tony sat in his own chair with Pepper perch daintily on the arm. Clint and Natasha sat together casually. Steve sat on the couch between Natasha and Darcy. He wanted to feel sorry for himself, being the lonely one of the group but he did understand that it was his own fault. He had an opportunity to change things but he gave it up instead of letting go of his memories. He looked and saw the last of the Avengers enter. He waved to Bruce who nodded as Bruce sat by himself and felt guilty. At least he didn't have to worry about getting mad and hurting people. Bruce made himself distant to keep every safe, he was pretty alone too. Maybe since he couldn't bring himself to find a love, he could help Bruce instead. Tony started the movie and everyone was instantly enthralled. Darcy watched, pleased, as Loki became utterly engrossed in the movie. After the first and second movies were finished, Tony asked for everyone's opinion. "Man of Iron, that movie was splendid, surely there must be more?" "Not til next year big guy, sorry." "That movie was neat, how did they make it seem so real?" "CGI, a voice modulator, and some New Zealand scenery Steve-O." Tony smiled, knowing that Steve wouldn't now what any of that meant. "That was very impressive. The only performances we've ever seen on Asgard were done on stages." "We have those too Loki, they're called plays. Sometimes there will be one with lots of music and singing, those are musicals." Darcy grinned. "You know guys, there's a really good show in a local theatre that would be great for explaining modern American life to you guys. Maybe I could get us all tickets for this weekend." Tony offered. Everyone voiced their agreement except for Natasha and Clint who had a date (they could say assignment all they liked but Tony knew) an Bruce who was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough. Tony smiles innocently at Pepper who rolled her eyes and started booking the tickets. Tony waved everyone off and told them to sleep well, "In your OWN rooms." He added with a stern look at Loki who shrugged innocently. Thor chuckled and the shared mischief in the eyes of Darcy and his brother. Now that Tony had forbidden it, it must be done. 


	12. Avenue

A lot more must've changed in those seventy years than he thought. It must've for Broadway to be considered "a local theatre" as Tony put it so nonchalantly. He blinked and looked around. From the shared look of shock in Darcy and Jane's faces he began to wonder. Broadway still looked like a big time thing. Then again, it was Tony who said it. It's either an understatement or an exaggeration with that man. They all shuffled to their seats, trying to ignore the looks they were getting. I guess it's not every day that you meet half of the Avengers team. Steve hung back and waved to some people and shook hands with others but everyone was still watching the others. Steve was a little hurt until he remembered who else was with them.

Darcy shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to having so many eyes on her. Loki moved to put her between him and Jane and behind Tony and Thor. She smiled, thankful to be boxed in and away from view. He held her hand tightly, a little too tightly. He was getting very stressed over this situation. He was worried that he might attract attention. When he was on his own or out with Darcy people didn't usually make the connection that he was the one who had destroyed Manhattan because of his civilian clothes. Even he had trouble recognising himself while dressed as a mortal. But standing here with Thor, Tony Stark, and Captain America it would be easier to see. Even without his horns. He hadn't really wanted it to end up this way. He was wary to even begin the campaign after some thought but it was too late by then. He hated being seen as a monster, but that's how they saw him. Perhaps he might be able to change that some day. He had only ever wanted equality with Thor, revenge on Odin, and adoration from anyone. Now he had given up on revenge, it always seemed to hurt him the most. He had Darcy's love, and Thor's as reluctant as Loki was to admit it. Perhaps if he could make amends somehow, if he could be the hero, at least once, maybe he could be Thor's equal. He had done it before, that was what made Darcy tell him of her affections. Yes, that will be his new scheme: To use mischief for good.

Steve watched the movie in horror while Tony laughed nonstop. This was such a brash play. Tony tried to explain everything that Steve didn't understand but that just made him grimace even more. It was so vulgar for a play. After they started singing a song about the Internet

Thor sat in his seat with a smile on his face. They were watching a musical about puppets and people who lived together. He didn't get many of the jokes but Darcy helped explain them to himself and Loki. Certain parts were rather vulgar and certain parts made no sense. Such as this song about everyone being a little bit racist. "Lady Darcy," Thor tried to whisper. "Lady Darcy, what is racism?" He asked innocently. Darcy blushed. "Racism is when you judge someone based on their skin colour, like if they were black or white or-" "Blue?" Thor interjected sadly. Loki visibly bristled. Darcy nodded and patted Loki's hand. He swatted her away. "I think that that is a silly reason not to accept someone. It doesn't matter what colour they are or what race of which they are descended." Thor smiled at Loki who still was focussing solely on the show. Though Loki would never admit it, the song kind of made him feel a bit better about himself. It meant that Odin wasn't as different from the mortals as he thought.

After the play ended everyone stood, whooping and clapping. The actors and puppets bowed and some people whistled. The super group stood and started leaving when a crowd of people started swarming them. Loki took Darcy's hand and pulled her away from the group before she had a panic attack and the two ran from the theatre and leant against an alley wall with fits of giggles. "Thanks Mischief, I don't think I could stand the paps." Darcy stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat and looked away then he tensed up. She followed his gaze and gasped. A man punched a woman and took he bag. Before she could move the man pulled a knife on her. She looked to Loki and saw that he wasn't there. Loki snarled and swiftly crept through the shadows and grabbed the man and throw him back then moved back into the shadows. The man looked up and growled and looked for his attacker. Loki stepped out and punched him square in the face. Darcy ran up the alley behind him in time to see the man fly back and land on the ground and Loki stood over him with a disgusted look. "How dare you hit a defenseless little woman you mewling quim." The man spat and Darcy stood by Loki's side. "Who the hell are you guys?" the attacker yelled. "I AM LOKI, Of Asgard!" Loki bellowed. Darcy stood, hands on hip. "And I'm Darcy, the ass he's gaurding." Darcy turned back and helped the poor stunned woman up and tried to comfort her and Loki joined. She heard a shout and out of the corner of her eye Darcy saw the man get up with his knife, charging at Loki. She spins around and pulls out her taser and fires. Loki turns just in time to see the man fall at the hands of his mortal and his heart jumps. "Are you seriously getting off on this mischief?" She sighed and he smirked. "You have no idea."

Steve turned the corner with the others just in time to see Loki towering over a cowering man. He frowned and tried to get Thor and the others to turn back before they saw. Thor flinched as he heard his brothers voice bellow. "I AM LOKI, of Asgard!" Jane flinched as she heard Darcy then she paid closer attention. "I'm Darcy, the ass he's gaurding." They all looked around the corner as Darcy and Loki helped a woman up and they realised whqt was going on. The man stood up and pulled his knife. Tony yelled out to them and prayed that they heard. Darcy spun around and tased him and Loki turned first in shock then in pure adoration at Darcy. The group ran forward to them. Tony picked the man up angrily and Steve called for police as Jane ran over to Darcy and the other woman. Thor walked over to Loki and patted him heartily on the back. Loki, who was visibly wincing, flew forward before regaining his composure. "Brother, did you save this woman?" Thor beamed. Loki nodded and rubbed his back where Thor thumped him. "I am so proud of you, brother, today you are a hero!" "My hero!" Darcy threw her arms around him and kisses him and he blushed. "We shall return home and feast!" Thor boomed and Jane smiled. Darcy and Loki walked home hand-in-hand and Steve went home trying to forget that vulgar play that Tony made them watch.


	13. Loki Needs a Doctor

_**Okay guys, seriously, I need ideas. Please? I'll do the next three no questions asked and thank whoever offers them, I hate writers block. (Also I've been thinking of doing a highschool AU thing, if you're interested.) Slàn agus go ráibh maith agat. ~S13iv**_

"Trust me guys, you'll like it." Tony said nudging Thor and Loki.

"Like it? One does not simply just 'like' it. They'll love it!" Darcy squealed and sat beside Loki.

"If you're sure then okay. I'm very excited. Aren't you brother?" Thor beamed.

Loki shrugged. Tony started the television and the show started. As the theme song came on Darcy and Tony both smiled and started singing along. Which in Loki's eyes must've been some feat since it had no words.

"Dooooweeeoooh weeeeohoooo doodoodoo doododoooo..."

They sung loudly and Thor started joining in. The show was interesting enough. The was a man with no name who was some kind of a healer from a far off planet. He somehow travelled with a blue box that was bewitched somehow to make it bigger on the inside. He had a blonde companion who seemed young but wise.

"Darcy, love, this is ridiculous. They do insane things and he tells her ludicrous facts and she just accepts it. He is so foreign and strange and she just goes with it."

"That's what I do with you."

"But he is-" Loki started.

"A crazy alien who comes from somewhere way far away, who committed mass genocide, who's like 100 times her age." Darcy deadpanned. Tony high-five her.

"See, that's why you're my favourite, kid."

Thor was enjoying the show with the sad man with goofy ears and a leather coat, Loki didn't seem as in tune but Thor thought he didn't like the similarities. Thor was quite fond of this doctor. He was kind-hearted but quick with words. Before he knew it they were on the last episode of the season. He gave an outcry as the man who reminded him of Stark was killed by the stupid pepper pot cowards. He heard Darcy whimper and cuddle closer to Loki as the Doctor sent away his companion to protect her. All seemed lost.

"Stark, surely this great hero won't die." Thor asked nervously.

"You'll see big guy."

The doctor was dying. Loki hated to admit it but he had quite liked this doctor man. But he was dying and was going to regenerate. Darcy tightened her grip on his arm as he said his goodbye.

"You were fantastic, and you know what else? So was I." Suddenly he became a burst of light. His face started changing.

"Stark, why didn't he die?"

"He can't die. He just changes his face." Tony responded. Loki really liked this show.

A couple of days went by and Darcy and Loki enjoy watching doctor who together in their spare time. Then as time went on, he would stay up a bit later and watch a couple of episodes without her, then one day she found that he had watched an entire season without her. She didn't mind, she had already seen all the episodes and he was catching up, but he was becoming obsessed. He would constantly talk about it, spouting theories and ideas and connections and quotes to his hearts' content.

"Tony, I think we've created a monster." She flopped down across from Tony at lunch.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't throw me out another window I don't care." Tony responded taking a bite of his sandwich. Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed but still worried, he is an emotional creäture, and he's devouring the series. Tony shook it off. No biggie, right?

The next week it was Tony's turned to go get Loki for dinner. He knocked on the door, no response. He opened the door and heard a groan. Tony saw him curled up on the floor in pain.

"What's wrong, you okay?" Tony asked worriedly. Maybe Loki was sick. Loki groaned again.

"It's over." Tony stopped.

"What?" he looked at the Netflix tab on the computer and understood. "Get up, it's dinner time and everyone misses you."

"Since when do I care about them?"

"What about Darcy?"

"Darcy who?" Loki asked. "Darcy Lewis, your girlfriend, for some strange reason. Darcy, you know, short, long brown hair, curvaceous with a wit to match your own who is pretty upset that you havent left your room or spoken to her in a week." Tony was visibly angry.

Loki felt guilty, he had indeed neglected Darcy, and everything else in his life in pursuing this shows end. He walked up wordlessly and sat down beside Darcy and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, love. Truly, I know not how I became so bewitched by the show. Accept my apology, please." He kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"It's alright Loki Dokey, the same thing happened to me when I started watching."

"Alas, it is over."

"It'll be back in a few months."

"But that's months away..." He whined. Darcy smiled slyly.

"You know Loki, I have the original series box-set in my bedroom."


	14. Frozen

Thor sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a box of pop-tarts. It was a calm and peaceful morning, in fact, it had been very peaceful lately. There hadn't been much work for the Avengers to do, Loki was behaving well and was even being, dare he say, helpful. Thor decided that Darcy had been a good influence on his brother. Thor sat back and smiled. Life was good. Stark's business was doing well, Midgard was safe, he and Jane were doing wonderfully, Loki was as good as ever, and they had just bought half a stores worth of blueberry poptarts. What could possibly go wrong?

"What do you know, you puny mortal?" he heard Loki yelling. Darcy screamed. He thought too soon. He stood to find out what the matter was but he crashed right into Darcy who was running away from his brother, with tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall. Thor patted her back gently and strode towards Loki's room and knocked on the door.

"Loki, what have you done to Darcy?" he demanded. Darcy sat quietly by the door.

"Go away Thor." Loki yelled back. Thor sighed and sat beside Darcy.

"Lady Darcy, what happened?"

"I was going in to ask Loki if he'd like to watch a movie with me, and I walked in and he had blue skin and was more red-eyed than a hippie in Jamaica. He just sort of flipped out and I said I thought it was cool and he freaked out more and I got scared and didn't know what to do so I..." Darcy took a couple deep breaths and sobbed. "It's all my fault. I set him off. What if he goes back to the old Loki way? It'll be because of me."

Loki listened to Darcy sobbing and Thor comforting her and felt his stomach turn. He sank to the floor with his head in his hands. It was getting harder to control his Jotun side without his magic. It was getting stronger. He had been dreading what would happen if Darcy saw him like this so much that when it finally happened and she'd been so accepting that he didn't know what to do and lashed out. So much regret was welling up inside of him as he heard his little mortal sobbing because of him. He closed his eyes and braced himself then opened the door and sat beside Darcy, hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry love, I was just lashing out because I was afraid. I hate myself so much, I was so afraid that if you saw what I truly am that you would hate me as the monster that I truly am. I should have known better, as it;s you, who could accept anyone." he smiled and kissed her head.

"How about we all watch a movie of Darcy's choosing to make up for it shall we brother?" Thor suggested sternly. Loki nodded.

"Whatever you like Darcy, love." She smiled slyly.

"How about Frozen?" Loki winced. She was so like him sometimes, even in innocence getting revenge through mischief and manipulation, and he loved her so much for it.

Thor smiled as he watch Loki and Darcy together. She was so forgiving, and that truly was something that Loki needed, but she was no push-over and was very similar to Loki himself. Thor had to try very hard to keep from laughing at Loki's face at the title of Darcy's movie choice. He was visibly uncomfortable as it started with a song all about ice. Darcy seemed overjoyed at his reaction but was watching the movie intently.

"This is one of my favourite movies, it reminds me of you two actually." she announced.

"Which one am I, lady Darcy?" Thor asked jovially playing along.

"You'll see. The character choices are pretty obvious." she smiled.

Loki watched the movie wearily. The little girl with red hair climbed up onto her sister's bed dramatically complaining about not being able to sleep, the blonde girl pushed her off the bed and Thor chuckled. The blonde girl and the red head girl ran downstairs. Loki squirmed a little. The blonde girl had magic, ice magic. He was Else, and Thor was Anna. The girls played together, suddenly Anna moved too fast and Elsa hurt her.

As the movie went on, and Anna kept trying to get through to Elsa, who continuously pushed her away and locked herself away from anyone for fear of the monster she was. It really was like he and Thor, Thor loving him and trying to get through to him and him constantly pushing everyone away because he was a monster.

The movie was coming to it's end and as the credits rolled Loki thought about the ending. _Love. L__ove_ saved the monster. She wasn't seen as a monster. He thought for a minute. Now that he felt loved, and equal to the man that he could actually call "brother" once more, life had been better. He didn't feel trapped, he felt happy. He felt helpful whenever he cleared up New York or helped someone. He was becoming soft, something he had criticized Thor for doing. Darcy rested her head on has shoulder and smiled up at him adorably. Maybe it was something worth being. He kissed her lips gently and Thor stood up as Jane came in.

"Hey, you guys are watching a movie without me?" Jane pouted.

"I'm very sorry Jane. That movie was most inspiring lady Darcy, can we watch another with Jane?" he asked.

"Sure thing buddy, how about the Lion King?"

Thor watched the movie intently as he rested beside Jane. It was incredible, both funny and entertaining, but at the same time it was very deep. Loki seemed more interested in watching Darcy with an intense look of love in his eyes. She seemed to be falling asleep. Jane watched and sang along with some of the songs. She may be a strong woman of science but even Jane had a childish side when the lion king came on. Thor looked around at his little family that he found for himself and smiled. He was correct in his thinking this morning, life was indeed good.


	15. Sushi

**_A/N This is the story of how each of our boys had their first taste of sushi. Thanks very much to anyone who made suggestions, they started my creative juices flowing again._**

* * *

**STEVE:**

Steve sat in the empty kitchen. Loki and Thor were out cleaning up Manhattan, Darcy and Jane were in the lab with Bruce, Clint and Natasha were on a mission and there was no food.

Steve jumped up into a defensive position the second he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Woah there spangle-pants. It's just me." Tony said, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I figured that you'd be hungry. Pepper is working on getting groceries in, but I figured you'd want to try something new."

Steve thought for a moment.

"Why not?"

**_-a short while later-_**

"I don't think I should eat this Tony."

"Why not?"

"It's raw fish. A poisonous, raw fish."

"So what? I've had it plenty of times, and knowing you this is the only kinda blow you'll be having any time soon." Tony started chuckling at his own joke and laughed harder at Steve's blank look.

"I'll explain later." Tony said between laughs. He ate his sushi elegantly and smiled blissfully. "Steve, it's delicious, just try it."

Steve Rogers, the veteran, superhero, science experience gone right and all around brave guy, was scared. He looked at the sushi and sighed. He picked it up and closed his eyes and put it in his mouth.

"Hey, this is pretty good." He smiled and took another piece.

"Perfect, now for some sake." Tony said, rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation.

* * *

**THOR:**

Thor straightened the jacket of his Midgardian suit. He and Jane were going out to dinner together on a "date" which was, according to Jane, a part of Midgardian courtship. They were going to go to a nice restaurant together and then retire for the evening. Jane entered the room wear a light blue and silver dress. She looked beautiful and he told her so. They walked arm-in-arm to the car until the heard a shout.

"Hey, no. I don't trust either of you to drive anywhere let alone New York."

Darcy stood hands on hips.

"Darcy..." Jane started but Darcy put her finger up to stop her.

"I'm gunna be your chauffeur tonight." She said and put on Happy's cap and sat in the drivers seat and revved the engine.

Thor and Jane slid into the backseat gracefully and sat together and chatted until Darcy parked.

"Okay you two crazy kids, I'm leaving. Call me when you need a ride, don't be out too late, be good, be clean, be safe, lemme take a picture of you two." She snapped a picture then drove off.

"Shall we go to our table lady Jane?"

"I think we shall O mighty Thor."

They were seated and the waiter took their orders and soon the food came. Thor had a hearty big steak but he was unsure of what Jane's meal was.

"Jane dear, what are those odd delicacies?"

"This is sushi. I don't usually like it but Tony made me try some from here and it was quite good. Wanna try?" She offered him a bit he took it and chewed slowly, letting the taste register. He grimaced and swallowed heavily.

"I think it best I stick to my steak. Enjoy your food." he smiled politely and tucked into his big, juicy steak. He took a bite and swallowed. Now that was good food.

* * *

**LOKI**

Darcy sat in her room watching a cartoon. Loki came in and sat beside her. The show that she was watching was drawn in a way he hadn't seen before and he didn't recognize the language.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing towards the tv.

"It's anime. I just started rewatching this one, it's my favourite. Called Toradora!"

"What language is this?"

"It's Japanese, anime comes from Japan so they speak Japanese. The words on the bottom are subtitles, they translate what the speaker is saying so you can follow along. Sit, watch, cuddle." She demanding, staring at the screen. He sat beside her, wrapping her in his arms. He started watching and, once he got used to the subtitles, he got quite into them.

They made it through two series and they started another by the time the finally realised how late it was and how starving they were. Darcy grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering takeout, I'm still in my pajamas, you haven't showered yet, and goodness knows I'm in no mood to cook." She babbled. He ignored her and focused on the show until Darcy went to pick up the food.

She had a big paper bag that smelt spicy and aromatic.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a bit of everything." She grinned. There were more than 12 containers, surely they'll be eating this for a while. He tried the curry, sweet n sour chicken, and the dumplings, and he loved them, they went well with the rice. Darcy ate with equal eagerness. Finally she took out a package with a clear lid. Neat, colourful circles filled it.

"This is sushi, it's Japanese too. It's fish and vegetables and tofu and stuff. This is my favourite, it has crab and tofu, you try it." She held a piece up expertly with her chopsticks (which he picked up on how to use relatively quickly) and he ate it. The flavours filled his mouth and he grinned.

"That was interesting. What are these flavours?" He asked.

"This is raw tuna on rice and this one is squid." He tried each one and decided that he quite like sushi. He and Darcy ate their fill and he laid back on the bed. It was nearly midnight and he wasn't very sleepy, but he had grown tired. Darcy put the rest of the food in the fridge.

"For tomorrow's breakfast." She grinned then flopped down ontop of him.

"I don't want to sleep yet." She whined.

"Shall we do something else then? We still have a couple more episodes to watch if you want." He offered. She shook her head and grinned.

"I had something better in mind..." She whispered.

"oh..? Oh!"


	16. Oh Brother

**So I came up with this theory about Loki and Frigga and I'm using it in here because this is my story and I do what I want deal with it you mewling quims. End of A/N**

* * *

It had been a long, gruelling day. Loki, who had been working in the lab with Jane all day, came in to find his Darcy resting comfortably on the couch with Tony and the Great and Oafish Thor. They all seemed to be laughing together at their movie and he scowled. He spent all day dealing with Jane, then Fury, and now his mortal was comfortably resting in the company of his greatest enemy.

"Hey there Prancer." Tony greeted without looking up. Darcy waved over her shoulder, eyes glued to the movie credits, seemingly searching for a name. She couldn't even look at him. Thor stood and boomed,

"Brother, you return, excellent. I have recieve word from father and mother. Father wishes to speak to you about your punishment, brother."

Loki scowled and clenched his fists. He looked at Thor, rage and pain filling him. The memories weighing heavy on his mind: finding out about his adoption and true heritage, his constant failures as defeats at the hands of the man he once called brother, his punishment here on this planet, growing up in Thor's shadow. He let all of his rage out.

"He is my father no more than you are my brother. I am no relation to you and I am glad of it. I wish not to be in the presence of you oafs as you plan my fate with no care for me because I am a monster that you wish to contain!" he stormed away, holding back threatening tears.

Darcy stood to follow him, worry I deal with him lady Darcy. He would never intentionally cause you harm, but I fear what he might do in this compromised self he is in."

He stood and she sat back down, Tony patted her back and she sighed. Thor continued down the hall. What should he say, that it didn't matter about Loki's heritage, that Odin would be kind? Loki never accepted that before. Thor thought back to the movie he had watched with Darcy about A little blue monster had been adopted by a little girl. He decided to try what she said that made him start becoming less evil.

Thor busted through the door of Loki's room to see Loki curled up on the floor, blue with rage and sorrow.

"You may never believe that we care about you and dont want you, and true, we may not be related by blood, but you are my, what the Midgardians call, ohana." Thor stated proudly. Loki looked up, red eyes blazing.

"What in Hel is that?"

"Ohana means family. Family means that nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." He puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and they were both silent for a long while. Without looking up Loki finally responded.

"I will go, brother."

* * *

Tony sat on the couch with Darcy. She seemed obviously worried and he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He decided to do what he usually does, just dive in the deep end.

"Thor's a big boy and can handle himself, no need to worry your pretty little head kiddo." He patted Darcy's back.

"I'm not worried about Thor I tased and ran him over twice and he still got up. I'm worried about Loki, you saw the progress he was making, I don't want it to be all for nothing because daddy has a grudge." She put her hands on her hips. Tony opened his mouth to speak when Thor walked in booming.

"Loki has agreed to come peacefully to Asgard." Loki followed behind him.

"Is it that big an announcement? I'm only going to see Frigga anyway." He crossed his arms and Darcy hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Loki." She smiled at him warmly.

"You should be." He said in a cold tone that was not reflected in the warm embraced he held her in.

"We will leave immediately brother, we will return shortly." Thor stated. He left to bid goodbye to Jane and agreed to meet on the roof to summon the Bifrost. Darcy looked up at him , worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine love, I promise."

"You'd better be. And don't let Thor pull that 'I'll be back' and not come back to me for another three years crap again ok?" She pouted mock-angrily.

"I couldn't possibly." He said coolly.

"Why-" she was cut off by a violent and passionate kiss. They stood their face-battling until Tony walked out muttering "get a room."

Loki looked down at her and smiled.

"Now I couldn't possibly stay away, I have unfinished business to attend to." With that he left towards the roof, shortly followed by a concentrated thunderstorm which Darcy knew as the Bifrost. She hoped he'd behave.

* * *

She stared out the window and drifted through her mind but was snapped out of her train of thought by a familiar sight.

"Hey, Darcy, you're a girl right?" the approaching Steve asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes and puffed out her full chest.

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Sorry, I mean, you know girls right?" He asked nervously. She nodded.

"I was wondering if you could maybe help me." He finished shyly. She smiled. Play matchmaker for Captain Spandex, wonderful.

"Sure. How about you join me and Jane tonight at the bar, since we're both suddenly free, you can have first hand experience interacting with modern girls."

"That sounds-"

"Great meet you at 8." She waved and walked off. Steve walked off to ask Tony how he should dress for this bar date, and hoped that Darcy could help.


	17. Steve Gets a Girl

**Steve straightened his collar and turned to face Darcy. **

**"How's this?" He asked nervously. She inspected him closely then stood in front of him and unbuttoned his top button. **

**"Perfect." She smiled and straightened her skirt and grabbed her bag. Darcy had convinced him to join her and Jane for drinks where they would expose him to female interaction. She turned to face him. **

**"Let's go!" Jane cheered. Darcy got into the drivers seat and Steve and Jane got in as well. **

**They sat at the bar and Darcy had on a mock-stern face. She and Jane had filled his head with girl talk and now Darcy, who was definately seeming tipsy after four rum and cokes, was acting like a teacher. **

**"Now Steve, when meeting a girl at a bar, always ask her if she'd like a drink. Practice on me." **

**"But you already have one-" **

**"Steve just ask me if I'd like a drink!" She snapped. His eyes widened. **

**"Would you like a drink Miss Lewis?"**

**"No I already have one." She giggled. "You did I wrong though. Watch me practise on Jane." She pushed him aside and sat beside Jane and he watched closely. Darcy put on a man voice and spoke to Jane. **

**"Hey there hot stuff, would you like a drink?"**

**"Sure thing, I'll take a white wine spritzer." Jane giggled, Darcy continued. **

**"My name's Rodgers, Steve Rodgers. You may know me as Captain America."**

**"My name is Jane Foster, I'm am astrophysicist. Tell me more about yourself 'Steve.'" Jane leaned in. "Well, I punched Hitler in the face once, smacked that square thing under his nose right off his face, turns out it was a piece of chocolate that got stuck on his fave and no one told him." With that everyone burst out laughing. **

**Darcy pointed out a woman across the bar with very red hair. **

**"Go try on her first. An easy first mission." She said confidently. Steve reluctantly accepted and walked over to her. He thought back to Darcy's lesson. **

**"Hey there-" He started shyly. The woman beamed at him. **

**"Oh aren't you the cutest thing, I could just eat you up." She said in a deep, man's voice. Steve hurried away. **

**Steve looked like he was going to pee himself and Darcy started laughing so hard she thought she might join him in the pants wetter's club. He came back paler than before. He looked over to Jane in the hopes that she'd be able to help. **

**"Try her." Jane pointed to a blonde at the far end of the bar and he went. **

**"Hopefully this one goes better." Jane murmured. Darcy and Jane couldn't hear the exchange but it looked good. Until she slapped him. He returned nursing his cheek and wounded pride. **

**"What'd you do, Steviecakes?" Darcy asked. **

**"I asked her a question to make sure that this one was really a girl." He replied. The women exchanged a look. **

**"No, Steve, just no." Jane said and he put his head down.**

**Steve saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention and he looked up. A familiar looking woman in a black dress sat down across the bar. Darcy noticed and nudged him. **

**"C'mon Steve. One more solo mission, good luck." She gave him a thumbs up and Jane nodded. He stood and approached her casually. He sat beside the brunette in a black dress. **

**"Hi ma'am, can I get you a drink?" He asked and smiled. She smirked and nodded silently. **

**"You work for SHIELD don't you?"**

**"Depends who's asking." Oh thank heaven, she's a she. **

**"Steve Rodgers A.K.A Captain America at your service ma'am." He held out his hand. She grinned. **

**"Agent Hill a.k.a Mariah at yours. Gin and tonic please."**

**Darcy watched as Steve and the lady talked for a long time without seeming like they're going to stop any time soon. She turned to Jane who was finishing her third fuzzy navel but was very dizzy already. What a lightweight. **

**"Hey Darce, doesn't Steve have the keys?" Jane asked, hinting her desire to return home. **

**"Yeah, he can drive himself home, poor thing can't get drunk anyway. Let him enjoy his new lady friend, we'll get a cab." The women stood and went out to hail a cab while the Captain made a new, special friend. **

* * *

**A/n. I'm not good at writing about Steve. I like him but he's hard to write and don't even get me started on Hill. Any who, (though preferably 4, 9 or 10 eheheh) the next chapter will be Thor and Loki's visit in Asgard and stuff happens and yay Frigga. I have the next three chapters planned out, just not much time for writing. Thanks for reading and please review n stuff. *^-^***


	18. Keeping Mum

**"Father, we have returned as you commanded." Thor kneeled before Odin. Loki stood rigid but bowed his head to Frigga and she smiled. **

**"I have called you here to discuss the terms of your punishment Loki." Odin stated. Frigga waved her hand at him. **

**"That can wait, Odin, I have missed my sons dearly and wish to speak to each of them. Thor, darling, come with me while your father and Loki reconcile." They left, Loki faced Odin. **

**"What will it be this time 'father,' snake venom, tortute, or perhaps sewing my lips shut? You seemed to enjoy that one." He spat. Odin slammed Gungir angrily on the floor to silence him.**

**"I am going to return your magic to you." Odin bellowed. Loki opened his mouth to let loose a snide remark but what Odin had said started to sink in. Return his magic? He opened his mouth but nothing would come out but a tiny, "What?"**

**"I am returning your magic, most if it any way. I feel that you have learned your lesson. You've matured and settled down, in fact you've taken to heroism. I feel that returning your magic would be beneficial to you so that you may continue your good work, perhaps it would help speed up the rebuilding of the city you'd destroyed." Odin reasoned. Loki remained dumbstruck. He would be getting his powers back. He couldn't wait to break them back in, he could finally show Darcy his "hocus pocus" as she called it. **

**"You mean this? It is not some sort of sick jest?" He asked, finally finding words. His answer came to him as a flood of power that overwhelmed his body, pulsing through him like ice in his veins. His magic was returned. He tested it out, summoning and goblet of wine, turning the wine to snakes, then he created 50 corporeal copies of himself and did something unthinkable. He kneeled before Odin, briefly, but he did it. **

**"Thank you, allfather." He choked. **

**"You're welcome, Loki. Now go to your mother, she has missed you." Loki nods and turns to walk away. **

**"So Thor, what are your intentions for the mortal Jane Foster?" Frigga asked her son. Thor was slightly taken aback at his mothers bluntness but he responded nonetheless. **

**"I wish to marry her, have a family with her and live out our lives together." He responded, his eyes shining at the though of a pregnant Jane in his arms. Frigga smiled. **

**"Do you intend for her to become immortal?"**

**"Yes mother." He responded surely. **

**"And you realise that she will be tested before being allowed to become a part of the Realm Eternal?"**

**"Yes mother." He responded, more warily this time. He had obviously been thinking about it. **

**"You should bring her to Asgard soon. Your father and I wish to meet her. She seems a lovely woman." Frigga smiled warmly. **

**"I'm not sure how well Jane would take having to come to Asgard, perhaps to ease her into it Loki should bring his love." Thor suggested. He saw a familiar mischievous glint in his mother's eyes. Of course Loki had to get it from somewhere. **

**"Loki has a love? He had not informed me about this. Though that would explain his change in behaviour. Tell me more about this girl, I assume she is also mortal."**

**"She is my dear Jane's assistant and a friend of mine from when I first landed on Midgard, lady Darcy Lewis. Loki was smitten by her the moment I first mentioned her."**

**"Oh really? How so?" Frigga asked, intrigued at her cold hearted son falling so quickly for a mortal. **

**"I told the story of her using her black box of lighting to render me unconscious. And when they first met she punched him in the face. They are truly perfect for each other. She calms him but isn't afraid to stand up to him and scold him. He loves her for it and, though he won't admit it, she had almost absolute control over him." Thor chuckled and Frigga grinned.**

**"She sounds wonderful." **

**"Oh mother you will adore her, as I'm sure you and father will adore my beloved Jane. She is brave and clever, and she is so very patient." Thor rambled on about Jane until there was a knock on the door. Frigga bade the knocker to enter. **

**Loki stepped in, in his green and gold armour, including the horned helmet. **

**"Thor I do believe that Sif and your warriors three are searching for you." He said cooly. Thor smiled and kissed his mother goodbye. **

**"I will be sure to arrange a return trip soon. I will now away to my comrades." And with that he left. **

**Loki closed the door after Thor left and strode over to stand before Frigga. **

**"I have missed you, Frigga." He said quietly. **

**"I have missed you very much my dear son. I was so worried about you." She stood and took his hands. He looked away.**

**"If only that were true. I am a monster, no son of yours and unworthy of the title." He responded bitterly. Frigga slapped him and he turned to her, mouth open in shock. **

**"That is not true, Loki. You have made mistakes, but you have also made amends. I love you my son. And you are my son." She said sternly and embraced him. He started to speak but she quieted him. **

**"I shall tell you a story. Many milenia ago, at the beginning of the war between the Jotun and the Æsir, there was a young woman. The king of the Jotuns saw the woman, and decided that he wanted her as his own. However, this woman was promised to the king of Asgard. The only way the Jotun king could have her was to steal her away. So he did, shortly after birthing her first son. She was not very happy, she missed her homeland, her family, and her husband. She was put in the Jotun kings harem where she was mistreated, but the one comfort that she had was her secret. She was with child. It was often the only thing that kept her going. It was a difficult pregnancy and a hard labour but worth it the moment she looked at her beautiful baby boy. Sadly not long after, the Jotun king found the baby and, disgusted with its meagar size, left it to die, she was crushed. Days later, her husband, the king, led a campaign against the Jotuns and found her. She was returned home and quickly recovered physically but she mourned the loss of her baby son. After a long fight, the king returned home with a bundle. A baby boy." **

**At this point Frigga was resting on the bed, soothing a sobbing Loki who was resting against her, curled up like an over sized child. She kissed his head and wiped a tear from her own eye and continued. **

**"The king told his wife of the half-Jotun baby he had found, left out to die. He told her how he felt something telling him to bring the child home. She took the bundle in her arms and sobbed. She gave her husband no choice but to keep the baby and raise it as his own. He was ashamed though, that he had taken in one of the enemy. Too ashamed to tell the boy about his true heritage. And the woman was too ashamed of what had been done to her to tell anyone that she truly was the boy's mother. Their mistakes caused him to make many of his own, but she never stopped loving her son." She embraced Loki tightly and sobbed quietly. He returned the embrace. **

**"Oh mother, mother. I am so sorry. I am sorry for the wrongs done against you, I am sorry for doubting your love, I am sorry for everything I've done mother." **

**"Loki, my darling son, my beautiful blue baby, it feels so wonderful to hear you call me that once more." **

**That night there was a banquet in the great hall. Thor sat with his warriors three and lady Sif while making plans for their return visit. Loki sat across from them by Frigga's side like a shy little child. **

**"Brother, mother and father want me to return to Asgard again soon with lady Jane, I wish for you and lady Darcy to come along as well." Thor spoke to Loki. Loki was going respond until something occurred to him. He and Thor actually were somehow related by blood. He always did think growing up that he just happened to take after Frigga and Thor after Odin. It appears that he was mostly right after all. **

**Thor waved his hand in front of Loki's face to get his attention. **

**"Brother did you hear me? I would like you and Darcy to accompany Jane and I on our next visit to Asgard to meet mother and father."**

**"I heard you, oafish brother-mine. I was merely thinking of the positive and negative effects if bringing my dear Darcy to meet Odin and mother. I am nearly positive that she will swear at Odin and curse his name in several different ways and likely insult him." Loki smirked at the appealing mental image of his liver flipping off Odin. **

**"Are you considering that a positive or negative effect?" Thor asked suspiciously. **

**"As Tony would say, 'the jury is out.'" He responded smartly and Frigga gave him a stern look. **

**The all feasted as a family and told stories, laughed at jokes and giggled at Loki's magic tricks. Thor was happy to be returning to Earth the next day, but he had missed home, but even more than that, he missed how his family had been. He felt that it was now better than ever before, and he loved it. **


	19. Hocus Pocus

_**Sorry about such a long delay, there's been hospital visits and personal issues and preparations of my comicon costumes and working on mine and my best friend's comic series and the ever evil FINALS! I hope to catch up with my fanfiction writing, I have so many ideas and thoughts buzzing in my head, just no time to write them. **_

* * *

Darcy sat, looking out the window to catch sight of the Asgardian duo that were due to return today. She rested her head in her hands and sighed, willing her fear of how terribly the meeting between Odin and Loki went. She slowly started drifting off until hands on her hips woke her up with a start and she turned around and swung her fist by instinct. She gasped as she saw Loki sprawled on the floor, picking himself up and massaging his jaw.

"I missed you too." he chuckled.

"I didn't miss you, that's why you're on the floor, now how are you here? I haven't seen the Bifrost open yet." Loki smiled and pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear.

"Magic, Darcy, it's a wonderful thing."She jumped and looked at him, wide-eyed.

"No way. I was worried that Odin wouldn't let you back here at all and now you're here with your magic back? Wow. Show me a trick, pleasepleaseplease?" she batted her eyelashes dramatically and Loki chuckled and created two corporeal copies of himself. She smirked.

"That'll be an interesting trick for later." she winked and his choked slightly, but recovered quickly. He showed her several tricks, including summoning a glass of wine, turning the wine into snakes, and reading her mind. She cheered for him each time until finally the Bifrost opened and they ran to the roof to meet Thor.

"Thor you're back!" Darcy hugged him until Jane nudged her out of the way and kisses him. Tony laughed as Darcy made gagging motions. Suddenly everyone went silent. Nick Fury had arrived.

"Welcome back, both of you. Please follow me for a debriefing." he said coldly.

"Hell no. I just got Loki back, if anyone is doing any debriefing, it'll be me." Darcy retorted in all seriousness, her hands on her hips. Loki smirked, Thor blushed, Jane looked gobsmacked, Tony was flat out chortling.

"Lady Darcy, my brother and I won't be long. You can do your own 'debriefing' later, I promise." Thor told her solemnly. Darcy grinned at Tony, both knowing that Thor was a bit confused on what she had meant. Loki had caught on though and grinned as he followed Thor and Fury silently.

Darcy looked at Tony. Tony looked at Darcy. Jane just looked confused.

"So their back." Tony stated.

"Yup." Darcy replied.

"And everything turned out better than expected."

"Yup."

"You know what that means right?"

"Oh hell yes." Darcy grinned mischievously.

"Will someone tell _me_ what it means then?" Jane burst out.

"Welcome Home Party!" Darcy and Tony cheered.

* * *

_**Reviews mean faster chapters, please and thank.**_


	20. Just Dance

Thor and his brother padded silently towards the living room where the others always seemed to be. They we exhausted from Fury's debriefing. Apparently Loki's powers being returned to him was a worry to the people of SHIELD, so he would be kept under a closer eye. Loki was visibly fuming, he definitely needed some reassurance from Darcy. She always seemed to settle him. Thor himself just wanted the comfort that his friends on Midgard provided. Although some time alone with his beloved Jane wouldn't hurt either.

The room was dark and Thor was disappointed that his friends weren't there. Loki sighed, then waved his hand and the lights flicked on, enjoying the little bits of magic he could do again that he had previously taken for granted. Thor beamed in delight at the sight before him and Loki grinned, amused at what he knew his little mortal had some hand in.

Jane and Darcy sat on the couch, holding up a sign that said "Welcome Home, Boys!" Tony had on a red party hat and had two drinks in his hand that he handed over to the two of them after being prodded by Pepper. Bruce waved shyly from behind a video recording device. Jane and Darcy dropped their sign to hug their Asgardians. Thor kissed Jane on the head and thanked her.

"Don't thank me, it was all Darcy and Tony." Jane said and Darcy winked at Tony.

"Thank you, it is nice to feel wanted, especially with surprises." Loki smiled slightly.

"We have one more surprise for you guys though." Darcy grinned mischievously and motioned to Tony.

"You guys seemed pretty tense earlier, so I think you guys need to take a break and Just Dance." Tony said, pressing a button on his remote. The wide screen lit up with vibrant colours and fast music.

"Just Dance" appeared to be the name of the video game set up for the party. The point of the game was to follow the dance moves of the apparitions on the screen.

Loki laughed as Thor tried desperately to keep up to a hypnotic song done in computerised voices. Steve was pretty adept at keeping up though he seemed disturbed by the absurdity of the lyrics. Tony danced to a song about a Russian womanizer and Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce was sitting back video recording the party until Darcy, determined to help him gain participation point, grabbed him and made him dance a two player with her.

Steve danced to a fun song about Friday nights, and Natasha and Clint doubled up on a fast paced song that required a lot of dexterity, which was in fact the song that Thor had failed on so epically. It was actually quite intriguing when done correctly.

Tony and Pepper had fun dancing to a very promiscuous song, which Tony followed by doing the Macerena with Bruce and Steve. Thor and Jane stepped up and danced to A-Punk. Darcy flopped behind Loki, poking his side.

"We're next, okay?" she warned. He chuckled.

"Perfectly fine, I just hope you can keep up." He smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I am quite an amazing dancer." He smiled smugly. She grinned once more.

"Hey Tony, gimme some Shakira. I gotta teach Loki a lesson." Darcy commanded, stepping up to the screen dragging a very amused Loki with her. Tony complied.

"Keep up." She grinned as the song started and they were ordered to start moving.

Everyone's eyes were on the pair. Their hips were swinging in tandem. Both Loki and Darcy were keeping up with each other, hips swaying and moving with synchronicity despite the fact that hers were much wider and, in Loki's opinion, more fun to watch. Darcy seemed mesmerised by his dancing, this only fueled his naturally showy nature. The song came to an end and in one final move he clapped his hands in the air and circled his hips quickly. Darcy mimicked him, though much slower, which drove him slightly mad. But is it madness? Is it? In honesty it was quite a sight. His admiration must have shown on his face because she giggled.

"What do you call that move?" She asked full of awe.

"Snake's hips." He responded proudly.

"Yeah snake's hips is pretty accurate. There must be some trick." Tony cut in. Loki looked serious and stern and faced Tony.

"Let me tell you, these hips do not lie." His serious mask cracked and a smile broke through.

They all continued their dancing, drinking, and merriment through most of the night, enjoying the fun and the sense of happiness in the atmosphere. They all were so happy to be together like a crazy mismatched family, like the island of misfit toys. They were happy just to sit around or dance together.

Or at least until Darcy grabbed Loki and told him it was time for his debriefing, to which he responded with promptly proofing them out of the living room. They were soon followed by Thor and Jane, then Tony and Pepper, and _then_ \- though they would later deny it- Natasha and Clint. Bruce returned to his room to download all the video memories of the night to his computer.

Steve sat in the living room. He was tiredly contemplating whether he should try to clean this huge mess or not. He decided that instead of doing it himself, he would just get Loki to make it magically disappear. But he would wait to ask until Loki has left his room. Steve was still scarred, physically and mentally, from the last time he entered Loki's room uninvited. All due respect though, he thought, Darcy had a pretty impressive aim considering her state, and he was pretty sure that he will never get that sight out of his brain. He chuckled. Life sure is pretty crazy now.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, you have made my week and helped me get over some of my writer's block (knock on wood). Also, big thanks to everyone who reads this, thank you for taking your time to read this bit of fun. I love you all! *Gives everyone cyber-pudding***


	21. Skeeball MuffinFluffas

The sun was setting behind the Avengers' tower. The day had been average, the evening was proving to be calm. Except that Darcy was arguing with Clint.

"You never come out with us. I hardly ever get to see you." Darcy whined.

"Why does it matter? I can't be the only one who hasn't hung out with you." Clint responded half-heartedly.

"Actually you are. Tony and I have poker and drinks every Wednesday, Steve and I have modern movie nights so that he can catch up. Thor and Jane and I go out for pancakes and coffee on Sundays, Loki and I freaking sleep together and even Natasha agreed to have a slumber party with me and Jane!" Darcy exclaimed. Clint looked to Natasha.

"You have no excuse. She wants to be nice, give her a chance. You could use a friend." Natasha shrugged. Clint sighed.

"Fine. What do you wanna do?" Darcy grinned and he was dragged out the door.

"An arcade. You brought me to an arcade?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Are you blind, Hawkeye? We are at an arcade and I brought you here so yeah, I brought you to an arcade."

"Why?" he asked exasperately.

"So that we can see how good your aim really is."

"What, me shooting your boyfriend mid air wasn't proof enough?" he growled. Darcy put her hands on her hips.

"One, that was two years ago. Two, he caught it, and three, he wasn't my boyfriend then." She shoved him towards the games.

"Now stop bringing up the past and lets think about the future, c'mon Clint, we can be great friends." She urged and guided him to the skeeball alleys.

He was less than enthusiastic at first, thinking that beating her would be cake. He learned quickly after her highscore was announced that she was quite good. He began to her more into the competition. They were neck and neck for a while until he sunk a 500 and she got a measely 100.

"Clint, no way you could get a perfect score. Not fair!" Darcy whined. Clint chucked and nudged her playfully.

"Psha, honey, it's gotta be a fluke. Your boyfriend here is playing you. Lemme show you how it's done in." the seedy looking guy approaches Darcy and puts a hand on her back. Clint pushes him off. Darcy stammers.

"He's not- uh- I mean-"

"Hush up sweetheart, just keep your eyes on me like I've had mine on you and your wonderful assets."

"Hey, wanna take your hands off her before I break every bone in them?" Clint threatened.

The guy laughed it off and started his game. Clint took the challenge and started his game. Darcy watched on as Clint sunk 500 after 500 and the seedy guy got angrier and angrier. She was admittedly a bit worried, especially when the game ended and clint's score was double the other guys. Clint took his tickets, put an arm around Darcy and led her to the prize both. She laughed as he traded in the tickets for a little bow with suction cup tipped arrows and a little plush hawk. He handed them to her and they marched out of the arcade not looking back at the seedy man. They got just inside the tower's elevator and started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was awesome, Clint, you totally smashed him!"

"He was being a creep, he deserved it. Besides, I'm not in the mood for your psycho boyfriend to kill me over letting him get away with harassing you."

"Sure.. It was JUST Loki's wrath."

"Yeah... And you're also, pretty rad kid." He muttered. She giggled and shot him in the forehead with her sucky arrow. The doors opened just in time for Tony to see it and snap a picture.

"Have fun kids?" He asked.

"Yup." Clint responded joyfully.

"What'd you do?" Loki asked skeptically.

"We be muthafuckin skeeball pimps bitch!" Darcy cheered. Loki looked taken aback.

"You did what to you mother?!"

Darcy spent the next half hour explaining, and Clint spent it rolling on the floor laughing and asking tony for the picture of Loki's face.


	22. Slumber party

**A/N: this chapter is long and full of innuendos galore, but I also put in some of the suggestions from the reviews that I couldn't think of a whole chapter to do for. So enjoy, and please review or I'll be worried no one reads this anymore. **

**Thor pushed the shopping cart along the snack aisle of the local grocery store while his beloved Jane piled snacks into it. They had poptarts, popcorn, potato crisps, dip, and all kinds of chocolates and sweets. **

**"This way Thor. I have to get coffee and hot chocolate, plus some hair ties, oh I'm so excited for tonight!" Jane smiled as she continued getting everything from her list.**

**"I am not. I will be so lonely while you are off with Darcy and Natasha. Why must you go again?" Thor sulked.**

**"Sleepovers are a good way of bonding. Usually children and teenagers do it, but a lot of us didn't have a normal childhood, like Natasha. You know Thor, I bet you could get the guys together and have your own sleepover. Then you won't be lonely, how does that sound?" She suggested, dropping a variety of icecream cartons into the cart. Thor perked up. **

**"Jane my love, you are a genius. I am certain my comrades will join me in a party of slumber." He beamed. "I used to do such with Sif and the warriors three."**

**"What about Loki? Didn't he join in?" Jane asked. **

**"Well..." Thor started guiltily. "My friends and I often left before he knew about it. They weren't very keen on him even then. Perhaps if we had included him..." He trailed off sadly. Jane patted his back.**

**"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that he wasn't happy that you never invited him to a slumber party, but I doubt that's what made him crazy."**

**"It drove me CRAZY Darcy. Thor NEVER invited me to any of his slumber parties. I remember one time I had my bag packed and all and I ran down to leave with them and they had already gone without me." Loki ranted. **

**"That's nice, sugar. You still can't crash my slumber party though." Darcy responded curtly while carrying bed clothes to the movie room where the party would be held. **

**"Why not?" Loki whined like the child he often acted like. **

**"Because, Loki, this is how I'm going to get Pepper to chill and Natasha to have an oppurtunity to make up for her lack of childhood. Plus we sleep together every night."**

**"Yes, just sleep..." Loki muttered under his breath frustratedly. **

**"What was that love?" Darcy asked distractedly while struggling to put the bedclothes onto the air mattresses.**

**"Nothing darling Darcy." Loki answered and waved his hand. Darcy grinned at the magically made beds.**

**"Did I ever mention how much I love your magic?"**

**"Did I ever mention how much I loathe this Midgardian magic?" Thor huffed. **

**"Thor, it's technology, not magic and yes, you have." Jane sighed. **

**"This so called 'easy self checkout' is proving to be very difficult." Thor growled as his item failed to scan once again. **

**"Thor honey calm down." Warned a worried Jane.**

**"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" Thor shouted then tried to scan the item again. Once again it failed. **

**"ARGHHHHH!" Thor shouted and he grabbed mjolnir and used it to shoot bolts of electricity into the self-service kiosk. He grinned with satisfaction as he saw the sparks. He tried to scan it again. Nothing. Jane hurriedly pushed him towards the bench at the end of the checkout aisle and continued checking out by herself. **

**"So if this sleepover is for girls, does that mean that if I transform into a woman I may join you?" Loki reasoned. **

**"You can transform into a woman?" Darcy asked in shock. Loki grinned and quickly shifted into woman's form. S/he had long black hair, curling down her back. Her eyes larger with thicker lashes, and her figure fuller. Darcy laughed and took a picture. **

**"You may think this is funny, but I can at least turn into a woman, Thor once had to dress up as a woman. It was glorious." Loki giggled. Darcy smiled.**

**"You still can't join the party. However, there is one thing I've always wanted to try doing sober."**

**"What's that?" Loki asked. Darcy leaned forward and kissed Loki on the lips.**

**"Hmm, a lot better than last time." She told Loki who quickly reverted to male form. **

**"Last time? There was a last time? When?"**

**"At a slumber party." Darcy giggled and turned away to tend to something. Loki sank to the floor with a groan. Now he really wanted to attend this slumber party. **

**"I don't wan't to attend your slumber party Thor, I'm a grown ass man." Clint stated firmly, arms crossed. **

**"I don't see any harm in it Clint, we could all use a chance to let loose. Besides, we all can spy on the girls." Tony said mischievously. Bruce piped up. **

**"I'll go if Tony's going."**

**"What do you think brother?" Thor asked. Loki looked stunned. He cleared his throat. **

**"I agree with Tony, from what I hear from Darcy it is something I would quite like to witness." He grinned mock-innocently. **

**"Let's do it, c'mon Clint, it sounds fun." Steve urged, seemingly oblivious to Loki and Tony's implications. Clint shrugged. **

**"Fine, whatever, I'm in." He muttered. Thor beamed. **

**"Excellent, I shall prepare the room at once!" He boomed. **

**"May I suggest the common room?" **

**"Why the common room brother?" Thor asked. Tony smiled.**

**"I like your thinkin' Mischief. It's the room across from where the girls are staying."**

**"Do you guys seriously have to stay right across from us?" Natasha asked exasperately. **

**"It wasn't my idea." Clint said, hands up in surrender. **

**"Oh no worries Clint," Darcy started. "I'm pretty sure I know EXACTLY whose idea it was." She finished looking right at Loki who was feigning innocence. He shrugged. **

**"It does not matter, you may continue your plans and we shall continue ours. We will not cause you trouble."**

**"Okay boys, time to cause some trouble." Stark said rubbing his hands together. The sleepovers had officially commenced at 9 o'clock and it was now 9:30. Loki grinned and Clint nodded. Bruce shrugged and Steve looked nervous. Thor was just happy to be having a midgardian sleepover with the toughest men in this realm. **

**"And then afterward we're gunna do each others' hair. Well, we'll do Thor and Loki's since they're the ones with the most hair." Stark grinned. Loki scowled.**

**"Never. You shall not go near my hair." **

**"Loki is very protective of his hair, Stark, I recommend not touching it. You may do as you please with mine though if that is what Midgardians do at events such as these." Thor offered solemnly. Tony chuckled. **

**"Just kidding big guy, now lets spy on the girls. I bet they won't even know we're doing it."**

**"I know they're going to spy on us." Natasha said, grinning. **

**"Yeah, I know they're all dying to hear what we talk about. But how can we stop them?" Jane sighed. Darcy just grinned mischievously. **

**"Who said we stop them? Why not give them what they want?" She offered. Pepper and Natasha smiled and Jane looked a bit nervous. **

**"Ok Darce, what's the plan?"**

**"Ok guys, here's our plan: Loki will turn invisible and sneak in and put this into the girls' room," Tony said holding up a tiny microphone then handing it to Loki.**

**"Then we can hear what their saying through this." He finished, pointing to a small speaker. **

**"Ok," Clint began skeptically. "So we can hear them, but we can't see them. What do we do, look through the window?" Tony thought for a moment then pulled out a little camera. **

**"Ok Rudolph, put this on the window on your way out." He said handing it to Loki who then became invisible. **

**"They won't even know he's there." **

**"Loki, I know you're there. Get out." Darcy said in the direction of her magical boyfriend. Loki turned himself visible again, pouting.**

**"My apologies dear, I'm afraid I fell victim to a dare from Tony Stark. I was to walk the room unnoticed then return or face grave consequences." he said quietly, smirking internally at how easily they seemed to trust his silver tongue.**

**"Consequences like what?" Darcy asked worriedly, internally grinning at her acting skills.**

**"They're going to mess with my hair." He whispered gravely, eyes wide with fear. Darcy tried hard to suppress her laughter and put on a look of sympathy.**

**"Ok hun, you go ahead and we won't tell on you." She said, winking at the girls after he had turned and continued.**

**He used his magic to place the pieces while distracting the ladies by using his invisibility spell. He circled the room then exited, grinning as he returned into the boys' room. He took a seat between Tony and Thor then became visible again. **

**"Boo!" He grinned as everyone jumped. Tony turned on the devices. They all listened intently to their conversation. **

**"I'm pretty sure Loki was lying. Honestly, I would've expected better. I mean c'mon, his hair getting messed up is that scary to him? He layed siege on New York." Natasha laughed and Pepper joined her. Darcy grinned. **

**"No it's true, actually. He's a big baby about his hair. He makes a point of waking up before me to make sure I don't see his bed head." **

**"I think I heard that he came to earth because his punishment was either come to earth with no magic or be banished to the dungeons with no hair product." Jane smiled cheekily. **

**Loki glared at the screen, feeling the heat in his cheeks. The avengers were all laughing hard, clutching their sides. The girls continued. **

**"His hair looks nicer when he doesn't put so much effort into it. In fact the way he does his hair is a bit silly. It's actually kinda curly when he just leaves it be." Darcy said dreamily. Loki sat up a bit straighter, making a mental note to perhaps look into some different styles. **

**"Well his hair may be silly, but what would that make his horns?" Natasha grinned. Pepper snorted. **

**"Ridiculous." She said. **

**"I dunno, I like them." Darcy grinned. **

**"Especially when he lets me where them. And besides, it's better than Thor's feather hat, he looks like a giant chicken." She made some chicken noises and flapped imaginary wings then all the girls fell about laughing at Thor this time. Thor sat in the boys room blushing. **

**"So Darcy, are Loki's horns so big because he's compensating for something?" Natasha asked, grinning wickedly. Darcy shook her head happily. **

**"Although you could ask Jane the same thing about mewmew." Darcy remarked, grinning at Jane. Thor looked horrified and all of the avengers leaned in to hear Janes answer. **

**"I- no- I mean- I just- oh I don't know! Does it really matter?" Jane was flustered and red faced. Rather like Thor in the next room where he was being teased by the men in the room. **

**Their plan was working, judging by the laughter they could hear from the other room. Darcy moved so that she was facing away from the camera and she mouthed the name of their next victim: Steve. **

**"Alright ladies, lets play a game." Natasha suggested. **

**Tony sat in the next room with his fingers crossed.**

**"Strip poker strip poker strip poker..." He chanted. Loki was unfamiliar with the game but it sounded intriguing. Steve looked horrified. Bruce was reading a book. **

**"What game should we play?" Asked Jane.**

**"How about... Truth or Dare?" Pepper suggested. Tony shrugged in the next room. **

**"I can dig it."**

**"Wait guys, we have to do it right." Natasha said, pulling a bottle out of her bag. It was a half full bottle of vodka. She passed it around and they all drank until it was empty then Pepper took it and spun it. It landed on Jane. **

**"Okay Jane, truth or dare?" She asked. Jane picked truth. **

**"Alright, so is it true that you and Darcy took Steve to a bar where he hit on a transvestite!" She asked bluntly. Jane nodded and giggled. **

**Steve looked horrified and Tony was about ready to pee himself from laughing so hard. Loki grinned, already knowing the story, and Bruce had suddenly become interested. **

**"It is alright captain. I once had to dress as a female friend of mine and pretend to marry a troll to retrieve mjolnir." Thor said solemnly. Tony laughed harder. **

**"Loki did too. Except he actually transformed himself into a woman rather than just dress like one. He makes a lovely lady. One of the trolls men thought so too and he-" Thor was stopped by his brother's hand over his mouth. **

**"Awh, it was just gettin good." Tony pouted. They turned their attention to the screen.**

**Jane spun the bottle and it landed on Natasha. **

**"Okay Natasha,truth or dare." Jane asked. Natasha thought a moment then chose truth, not drunk enough for any dates yet. **

**"Is it true that you've kissed Steve?" Jane asked. Natasha grinned. **

**"Yeah, once, it was his first kiss in seventy years." She laughed. **

**The boys went quiet and looked at Steve, pityingly but also a little jealous that he has kissed Natasha, Clint was especially jealous and was tempted to hit him but Bruce gave him a warning look. **

**Natasha spun and it landed on Darcy. **

**"Ok Darce, truth or-"**

**"Dare. I choose dare. And make it something daring." Darcy exclaimed, bouncing a little. Natasha grinned knowing exactly what to do to embarrass Steve.**

**"Okay Darce. I dare you to do three laps around the room," she started. Darcy looked disappointed. **

**"In your underwear." Natasha finished. Darcy grinned and began stripping down. **

**The boys all watched the screen. Loki put his hands over Thor and Clint's eyes then pushed Tony away and stood infront of the screen. He was promptly moved by Clint. Thor looked away, as did Bruce. Tony couldn't stop looking (nor could Loki) and Steve was staring, shell-shocked at the tv, his faces blanched white, his initial blush quickly faded. Loki, in a selfish/selfless gesture, covered Steve's eyes, though kept his own glued to the screen. **

**"Remind me to congratulate Darcy on breaking Steve." Tony muttered. "And to congratulate her parents for making her." Loki grinned. **

**"Why dear Tony, as you've said before, you could well be one of her parents yourself." Tony blanched. **

**"Awh shit, I'm going to Hell." He moaned.**

**Darcy finished her laps and pulled her pjs back on, grinning. Jane looked worried. **

**"Don't fret Jane, that's soooo not the worst dare I've ever done." She smirked then spun the bottle. It landed on Pepper. **

**"Truth or dare Pep."**

**"Truth." Pepper responded. **

**"What is the true reason that you love Tony?" Darcy asked. **

**"Well. I don't know really. He's a cocky asshole who whores around- or at least he used to- and he is essentially a twelve year old on a man's body." Tony looked hurt, but knew it was true. **

**"I guess the reason I love him is that he's had so many women come and go, but he's always kept me around. He makes me feel needed- mainly because he probably can't survive on his own. And he can be very sweet when he's not being an ass." She finished, smiling. Tony was tearing up and no one laughed at him. **

**"But you know, he may be going a bit soft. He I found him down in the shop making a pink suit. With heart shaped blasters." The girls giggled. The boys ALL chortled at Tony. **

**"Hey, cut it out. It's supposed to be an engagement present for her. So that I know she'll be safe." He crossed his arms. **

**"You don't know that she'll say yes if you ask her, Stark." Loki teased. **

**"I'm sure she would. Tony and pepper are made for each other. He needs her and she's the only woman who can stand knowing everything about him." Bruce said, trying to be reassuring. Tony hugged him for the effort. **

**The girls soon grew bored with their game of truth or dare and moved on to playing cards and chatting casually. **

**"Hey Jane, isn't Thor essientially Asgard's version of captain America?" Darcy asked, having a drink and adding more chips to the poker pile. **

**"How do you mean?" Jane asked. **

**"Well, they're both patriotic and caring, high on morals, soldiers, symbols for their homeland, they even wear the same colours." Darcy stated. **

**"I never thought about that." Natasha said, genuinely intrigued.**

**"Steve is able to lift mjolnir." Jane said casually.**

**"I thought only you could do that." Natasha raised her eyes suggestively. Jane blushed. **

**"Not like that."**

**"And they're both blonde." Darcy pointed out. **

**"So Thor is basically Captain Asgard." Natasha deadpanned. **

**"So you're basically dating an alien version of Steve." **

**Thor and Steve looked at each other. Steve took in Thor in his white bed shirt and red and blue plain pajama bottoms and Thor took in Steve in his red white and blue plaid night robe over a white shirt and grey bottoms. They then shook their heads. They weren't that similar. **

**"So if Steve has Thor as an Asgardian counterpart, who do you think Tony's is?" Pepper asked. **

**"Fandral!" Jane and Darcy exclaimed at the same time then giggled. Loki laughed in the next room. **

**"Fandral is an absolute pansy, but quite a ladies man." Loki explained.**

**"And a great brother in arms, like you are stark." Thor quickly interjected. **

**"I think that Bruce's would totally be Hogun. Quiet but a good fighter when need arises." Jane ponders.**

**"So that leaves Clint's to be Sif." Darcy laughed. **

**"Who's Sif? What's he like?" Clint asked Thor. **

**"Sif is a good friend of mine and a skilled fighter with a good eye and has an uncommon weapon of choice that She is very good at using." Thor responded. **

**"She? As in female? As in they just called me a girl?!" Clint fumed. **

**"Well, um, yes." Thor stated bluntly. **

**"I don't know Darce, I think Natasha is much more like Sif, a female warrior who outshines the men around her." Jane responded. **

**"Yeah, Clint's not That good." Natasha grinned. **

**"What do you think Clint would be like if he were a girl!" Darcy mused. **

**"What do you mean 'if'? He is a total girl. The only difference is he'd have boobs." Natasha seemed to enjoy teasing Clint. Clint was red in the face and mad that Natasha would say that about him. She continued. **

**"He already has a pretty nice ass though." Nat winked and threw down her cards. Darcy laid hers out and collected the chips happily. **

**"I think if Darcy were a boy she would be Tony." Pepper grinned. **

**"I'm wayyy less of a slut than Tony." Darcy put her hands on her hips. **

**"That's only cuz you haven't been around as long." Jane teased. **

**"Like father, like daughter. You know I should really do a DNA check for you two some day." Pepper smiled, though was being dead serious- not that she would tell. **

**"Wouldn't that make you her future step mom then?" Natasha asked Pepper. Pepper stopped and thought then smiled.**

**"I could live with that. Get a kid right in time for grandchildren. Although, I must say now, if you give birth to a giant snake I will not hold it." She said seriously. Darcy blushed. **

**"What if she has the wolf?" Natasha suggested. "Will you get him a chew toy?" Pepper laughed. Thor and Loki looked confused. The others were laughing. **

**"What if she births an eight legged horse?" Jane asked, wide-eyed, then laughed. **

**"Hey, now, no. Check your myths. It said Loki birthed the horse." Darcy said sternly then fell about laughing. **

**Thor laughed and Loki fumed. So that's what they were talking about. Myths. **

**"Besides," Darcy continued nervously. "I doubt Loki would want to have kids with me. I'm a human, remember. Fun to look at and fight with, not to spend the rest of his life with." She finished sadly. He just looked at the screen, shocked and sad. **

**"I do hope Jane doesn't feel the same way about me." Thor said, worry in his eyes. He soon got his answer. **

**"I doubt that, he loves you. I'm sure, mortal or not, he'll love you forever. Like me and Thor." Jane grinned. **

**"Awhhhhh." Everyone in both rooms said in unison. Thor smiled proudly. **

**"That is my beloved Jane. And we Shall love each other forever." He beamed. **

**The sweet moment was cut short by Darcy making gagging noises. **

**"And that is my dear Darcy, who never ceases to amuse me." Loki grinned lovingly. **

**"Okay ladies. Lets do some impressions!" Darcy suggested. She stood up and pushed her hair back and held up her fingers like horns. **

**"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious helmet. Kneel my bitches, and fetch me some hair gel. A single strand of my hake is out of place." She said in a deep, mocking voice. Jane giggled and joined in, putting her hands near her ears to look like wings. **

**"Brother, I cannot take you seriously for you look like a cow." She said, mocking Thor. **

**"We'll you look like a chicken. Go fly away and let me throw my monstrous hissy fit." **

**"Why are you having such a tantrum brother dear."**

**"Because I'm feeling a bit blue." Darcy deadpanned in her Loki voice then the ladies all laughed. **

**"You guys are driving me crazy, I'm going to go climb something and brood." Natasha said, mocking Clint. **

**"I'd read this book but it's too close, I need my glasses unless its far away." She continued. Clint blushed. **

**"Is it true? The hawk needs reading glasses?" Tony asked. Clint nodded. **

**"You loser do that, I'm going to get drunk and build stuff while listening to obnoxiously loud music and thinking about how awesome I am and probably also sex. Because that's all I think about. Sex and shiny stuff that I can build because I am a genius." Pepper said in a Tony voice. They all laughed.**

**"What can I say, she knows me so well." Tony shrugged. **

**"Don't make me throw you out of another window Stark." Darcy threatened in her Loki voice and shoved Pepper playfully. **

**"Don't worry Man of Iron, I will catch you." Jane said and caught Pepper in a trust fall. They collapsed into a pile of giggles. Natasha and Darcy were in a face off. Natasha pretended to shoot Darcy with an arrow and she caught it and fell over. **

**"Darn, I've failed again. Maybe I should stick to what I'm good at and become a male model and throw diva tantrums by quitting a job instead of trying to rule the world." Darcy laughed wickedly.**

**Why are they being so mean? I would expect this from Darcy but not the rest of them, Thor thought. Darcy had started dancing around singing I'm blue, Natasha was climbing a mountain of pillows and making a nest. Jane took a drink and threw the empty can on the ground shouting "Another!" And Pepper announced her plan to create a new species using gum, paper clips, and raw awesomeness. **

**"I think that they know you are spying on them, and they are roasting you." Bruce pipped up. **

**The girls all sat together on the bed giggling. The all cuddled up on the bed and picked out a chick flick to watch. **

**"Hey Jane, what's your favourite kind of icecream?" Natasha asked. **

**"Vanilla." She responded. **

**"Could've guessed that." Darcy laughed. **

**"What about you Darce?" Nat asked. **

**"Mint chocolate chip. I am, however, partial to blueberry Popsicles." She grinned mischievously. Loki choked on his drink in the other room and Tony patted him on the back. Natasha rolled her eyes. **

**"Only you could make that into an innuendo, Tony jr." Pepper sighed. **

**"And you Pep?" Natasha asked. **

**"Rocky road." Natasha went to get the icecream. **

**The boys scrambled to hide the spy gear and look innocent. Loki was still coughing. Natasha exited the girls room and walked past the boys and waved. **

**"Hey Nat, whatcha upto?" Clint asked casually. **

**"I'm getting icecream for me and the girls. And Darcy said she wants a blueberry Popsicle." Natasha grinned and walked away.**

**The movie had started and the girls were eating their icecream. A sad part came on and Darcy laughed. Natasha showed no emotion but pepper and Jane held each other and were sobbing. **

**"I w-wish Thor were h-here." Jane hiccoughed. Pepper nodded. **

**"It'd be comforting to see Tony. I'd be crushed if I ever had to live without him. I'm so used to dealing with his shit." She sobbed. **

**"Loki fakes his death. It's a hobby. Besides, he knows if he ever actaully does die on me, I'm gunna kill him." Darcy says casually. Natasha just watches mindlessly, a tear falling down her cheek. **

**"Nat seems really emotional over this movie." Clint grinned. **

**"Why does that make you happy?" Thor asked. **

**"Because she'll want someone to cuddle with tonight." He rubbed his hands together then stood up to head into the girls room. Tony grabbed his collar and pulled him back. **

**"Let go." Clint urged. **

**"No can do hawkarino. You'll blow our cover you dork." Tony pushed Clint back into his seat. **

**"Fine..." Clint sighed.**

**"Fine..." Natasha sighed and Darcy cheered. **

**"Don't sound so glum Nat, I'm sure you'll love the Lion King." Darcy said as she set up the movie. The girls all scooched together closely and Tony grinned at something dirty in his mind. **

**Pepper was quietly dozing with her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane and Darcy were cuddled up, just like how they would on movie nights down in New Mexico. They had fond memories of that. Jane and Darcy really were like family, Darcy thought for a moment then smiled, if she ever married Loki and Jane married Thor, they really would be family. Darcy followed along that trail of thought until she was jolted by a giggle from Jane. **

**"What?" Natasha asked from the other side of Darcy.**

**"It's just that, can you imagine Thor and Loki watching this movie?" Jane giggled some more. **

**"Oh my gosh," Darcy squealed and laughed. **

**"Look Thor, it's you." Loki nudged his brother as the proud little lion boasted about how he couldn't wait to be king. **

**"Then would that make you the parrot?" Thor joked. Loki rolled his eyes. **

**Jane had already crying. This was it. Mufasa's death. Jane couldn't help but think of Thor and Loki in this situation. Steve had the same idea. **

**"Isn't this kind if like how the two of you were?" He asked Loki and Thor. Loki scowled at the screen, Thor looked sad. **

**"No, it is not." He whispered sadly. **

**"Really? How?" Tony butted in. **

**"Because I was the one that let Loki fall to his death..." Thor sighed. Loki didn't move. Thor put his hand out to comfort his brother, but his hand went through. He could hear Loki in his mind. **

**"Really, brother, will you ever Not fall for that?" **

**"That little bitch!" Tony shouted. **

**Darcy could sense him. She excused herself to use the restroom. As she shut the door she turned down the hall away from the boys and called for him. He complied.**

**"Are you okay?" She asked, worry etched on her face. **

**"No." He uttered coldly and sat on the floor. **

**"Want to talk about it?" She sat across from him. **

**"No." He was silent. **

**"It's just that everyone assumed that I was the bad guy, the scar, that I had sent Thor to his doom. But I saved him Darcy. It was because of myamipulation that he was sent to Earth as a mortal. That he met you and Jane and Selvig. And my destroyer that nearly killed... Nearly killed you all..." He trailed off and looked tearily at Darcy. She could have been killed that day. He could've killed her. He lunged forward and held her tightly against him, not letting go for dear life. **

**"I am so sorry..." He whispered into her hair, letting silent tears fall. **

**"It's ok, I'm ok. I'm here and alive and yours. And besides, you got Thor his powers back." Darcy reassured him, though she was stunned at his apology. **

**"But that's just it. I made him who he is, and he let me fall to my death. I wish it would have been death. What he really did was let me fall into Thanos' midst. I was tortured and brainwashed. I was as controlled by him as Clint and Erik were by me. I fell past rock bottom, into hell. Yet they joke about it freely an uncaring." He seethed. Darcy kissed him gently and he calmed a little. **

**"Loki, what's done is done. You did bad things, but you also helped fix them. You apologised, you spend every day working to rebuild the city, you live amongst the people who thwarted you with no more urge for revenge, you have a ragtag family that loves you, you've made amends with your brother, you have your powers back. Things are better now, right?" Darcy smiled up at him. He cleared his throat and stood holding out a hand for Darcy. She took it and he pulled her up and lifted her into his arms. **

**"Darcy, if only I had you all those years ago. You are good for me." He kissed her head. **

**"If you love me so much why don't you marry me." She teased. **

**"I don't recall ever saying I wouldn't." He winked then vanished. She started back to the girls room, until she realised that now she actually had to pee. **

**"You asshole! What did you do?" Tony shouted as Loki appeared behind him. **

**"I had a pressing...engagement to attend to." Loki waved him off. Thor noticed that Loki had been crying. He had also noticed that Darcy returned not long after he did. He must thank her for all that she has done, for him, for Jane, and especially for Loki. **

**"Tony is Timon. Seriously, he is the king of hakuna matata." A now awake Pepper joked. **

**"Does that make Bruce Pumba?" Darcy asked, sitting back between Jane and Natasha. **

**"Where were you?" Natasha asked suspiciously. **

**"Bathroom." Darcy winked. Natasha could guess what really happened. Jane yawned. **

**"Hey guys? Since the movie is done, can we go to sleep? It's like, 3 am." She asked. The girls agreed and curled up to sleep. **

**"Well if the girls are asleep now we should be too." Thor reasoned, yawning. **

**"Or we could play poker." Tony counter argued. No one responded. Thor was asleep, so was Bruce and Steve. Clint was no where to be found, undoubtedly looking for Natasha. Loki was still awake. **

**"Whatdya say mischief, poker?" Tony asked.**

**"Sure." Loki grinned.**

**The next day at noon the girls wandered into the kitchen for breakfast. Natasha was up and making food, along with Darcy who was giggling. **

**"What's so funny?" Pepper asked. **

**"Well Pep, it would seem that we may have some competition for our men's hearts." Darcy grinned. **

**"And you think that's funny because..?" Pepper asked, somewhat annoyed. She'd had enough competition for Tony to last a lifetime. Darcy giggled and pulled her to the common room where the boys were all asleep. **

**Thor was asleep, cuddling mjolnir. Bruce was asleep with a book on his face. Steve was under his covers, neatly tucked in. What was really hilarious was Tony and Loki. They had cards and poker chips strewn around them. Loki was asleep on his back, cards still in hand, and Tony was asleep face first on Loki's chest. He was snoring with his arms around Loki's waist and Loki had an arm around him. Pepper grinned and took a photograph. **

**"Should we wake them before the others see?" Darcy asked. Pepper nodded. She leaned down and slapped Tony's ass and pulled Darcy into a hiding position. **

**He opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding. He noticed that his pillow was harder than usual. And also green. And breathing. And had slapped him on the ass. He bolted up and slapped Loki on the face. Loki bolted up and his head collided with Tony's. **

**"What in Hel's name was that for?!" **

**"I could ask the same thing. why did you slap my ass?!" **

**"I did no such thing!" Loki exclaimed. Tony began to argue but he heard a pair of giggles and turned around. **

**"Pepper! I should've known." Tony sighed. He turned to see Loki's reaction, but he was gone. And so was Darcy. **

**"I think he had a nice dream." Pepper grinned.**

**"Well so did I, c'mere." He pulled Pepper in and held her close. **

**"Lets go out tonight." He whispered. She nodded and he smiled. Yes, tonight is the night.**

**A/n ps: so this is almost 6,000 words. WoW. so please, y'know, review and follow and favourite. I love you guys, thanks for reading and thank you for suggestions and positive feedback. I've started a new fanfic, it's a highschool AU where the avengers are all teachers at Phil Coulson memorial High School. I haven't posted it yet but when I do it will be on the Thor page. Ther twill be thunderscience, tasertricks, and pepper and tony will be married. If you're interested feel free to tell me and I'll tell you when it's up and what it's called (I don't have a title yet so I'll take suggestions for that too.) love you my dear Internet slaves, enjoy. *^_^***


	23. The Karaoke Engagement

**Pepper looked beautiful, as usual. She wore a simple black dress like she tends to but Tony though she was the most beautiful thing on two legs, aside from maybe his ironman suit. He took her hand as they walked, laughing and smiling. **

**They had had a dinner date at an Italian place then decided to walk around the park. Tony kept his hand in his pocket, waiting for the right moment. As they walked, Pepper smiled up at Tony and he knew. He sat them down on a bench. **

**"So, Pep, hehe, I um. Yeah, well. I know, that I have not been the most helpful person, nor the most mature or-" Pepper snorted and he continued. **

**"Or... The most perfect. But you have changed me so much for the better. I literally would have died if I didn't have you. You are my life now, and I can't live without you, I love you and I want you in my life, you know, forever." He ended. Pepper grinned. **

**"I though I was already in your life forever." **

**"Yeah, well, I wanna make it official." He shrugged then got down on one knee in front of her and cleared his throat. **

**"Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, will you marry me?" He held out the ring. **

**It screamed "Tony made me." The band was woven gold and rose gold and the gem was a blue diamond cut in the shape of his arc reactor and the inscription inside the ring said "proof that Tony Stark has a heart." Pepper gasped and laughed. **

**"Is that a good laugh or a 'hell no I'm just laughing at your face laugh'?" Tony asked nervously. Pepper shook her head and happy tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. **

**"Yes." She hugged him. **

**"Yes you're laughing at me?" Tony raised an eyebrow. **

**"Yes I'll marry you, Tony." She slapped his arm playfully and he grinned.**

**"Knew it." He smiled and put the ring on her finger and she kissed him lovingly. The kiss began to get more passionate and heated very quickly. **

**"Stark, need I remind you that you are in a public park." Loki teased, suddenly appearing behind him with a video camera. Tony jumped and Pepper blushed. **

**"What the hell Mischeif?!" Tony shouted, pointing at the camera. **

**"It was Darcy's idea. She knew what you were planning and she thought you would appreciate being able to watch this moment again and again." Loki said, cringing a bit at the sentiment. It was, however, rather sweet. **

**"She and Jane also planned something else for you too." He said and helped the couple up then put an arm around each and poofed them to the tower. Tony and Pepper got in the elevator and Loki did not join them. The doors closed and they began their ascent, when suddenly, the power on the elevator stopped. **

**"What just happened?" Pepper held Tony's hand a little tighter. **

**"I think, that Loki just did something nice." Tony grinned. **

**"By nearly killing us?" **

**"No, by giving us some privacy." Tony grinned and pulled Pepper against him.**

**Loki appeared beside Darcy, making her jump, much like Stark did earlier. He silently helped her finish the decorating while Jane and Bruce worked on plugging in a strange machine to the wall. They were chatting and laughing and undoubtedly discussing science. Thor was assisting Clint and Natasha in laying out the snacks that Darcy had Loki and Thor help make. Thor snuck one of Darcy's special cupcakes and grinned. They were to die for. Steve was holding Darcy close from behind and and... Steve was too close. **

**Loki waved his hand and the two were thrown a metre apart. Darcy rolled her eyes and walked back over to Steve. Loki scowled and was feeling a bit hurt. He'd tried so hard to win her over. Loki watched as Steve lifted Darcy onto his shoulders and she lifted a long white banner. Then she pinned it to the wall. Then they walked to the other side and pinned it up there too. It read "You Got Engaged (Finally)!" in bold red print. Loki blushed. So she was merely using the Captain as a footstool. Steve lifted Darcy off his shoulders and put her down. She thanked him and approached Loki. **

**"Where are Pepper and Tony?" She asked. He grinned mischievously. **

**"In a time sealed, sound proofed, temporarily unmovable elevator." **

**"When I asked you to buy us time I didn't mean for you to do that!" She exclaimed. **

**"It wasn't you who I did it for. Stark and ms. Potts were quite, happy, about the engagement." Loki stated. Darcy blushed and walked away to busy herself with last minute prep. **

**"Just, go get them, 'kay honey?" She urged. He nodded and walked off, grateful that Stark hadn't heard him allow her to call him honey. **

**Tony held Pepper close, their hearts beating fast and their skin covered in sweat. There was a humming noise and tony hopped up and started getting dressed as the power to the elevator flickered back to life. Pepper dressed quickly and did her best to look presentable. **

**Tony thanked Loki as the door opened to reveal the trickster. He lead them silently along the corridor which lead to the common room. It was unusually dark and quiet. Too quiet. They stepped over the threshold and the lights came on. Everyone jumped out and shouted "congrats!" **

**Tony and Pepper held hands and smiled at their friends, no, family. Loki had gone over to Darcy and had his arms around her and his chin rested happily on her head while she happily leaned against him. Thor and Jane were wrapped in a warm side-embrace, with matching smiles of happiness and hope. Clint and Natasha stood side-by-side, arms touching and Steve stood with an arm around Maria. Bruce walked over to the couple and and shook Tony's hand, then kissed Pepper's cheek and hugged them both. **

**"I think I speak for all of us when I say: finally! I wish you both much luck and joy and bountiful blessings of happiness and I especially hope that you enjoy this awesome party that we all threw together at Darcy's request." Bruce beamed Tony smiled at Darcy. **

**"Don't look at me, it was JARVIS' idea. That you probably gave him." She grinned.**

**Tony walked over and hugged her and Pepper joined the hug. Not one to pass up an oppurtunity to hug, Thor quickly wrapped his arms around the group, accidentally sandwiching Loki between himself and Darcy. Jane joined in with Thor and Clint and Natasha joined after being dragged over by Steve and Maria. Finally Bruce wrapped his arms around these wonderful people. These people that he loved and who loved him despite the monster that he could be. They were a great big mismatched family.**

**The group hug was momentarily disrupted by the clearing of a throat. Nick Fury stood in the doorway. Tony peeked up and smiled. **

**"I heard you got engaged, congratulations." Fury said, not moving. **

**"Yeah and you're crashing my party. Do you at least have a gift?" Tony snarked. Nick smirked. **

**"Actually, that's where I come in." said an unexpected voice. Phil Coulson stepped out from behind Fury and smiled. Tony's smirk dropped.**

**"You're alive?" Tony asked incredulously. Phil nodded. **

**"You're alive." Loki muttered nervously. **

**"You're alive!" Steve thought thankfully. **

**"Oh good you're alive, can I have my damn iPod back now?" Darcy asked, smiling but still serious as she approached him. Coulson pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She squealed and threw her arms around him, the Steve joined. Maria dragged Fury in and Thor and the others piled on and in the end there was some tears and lots of hugs until finally Tony said, **

**"Ok, enough of this mushy shit, lets celebrate!"**

**Tony sat back with his new wife-to-be in one arm and was munching away at a delicious cupcake held in the other. Fury had left a while ago, and Mariah had taken it upon herself to explain the third date rule to Steve so they were out. Natasha and Clint had disappeared but no one noticed. Everyone else had had some drinks and had started karaoke. **

**Jane volunteered Thor and herself to sing first. Jane was a good singer but after the first song Thor was banned from singing. Tony dragged Bruce up to do a duet of "Lean on Me." It was astounding and Darcy posted the video on Facebook. Everyone cheered. Darcy nudged Jane and looked at her expectantly.**

**"No way. Not happening." Jane shook her head. Darcy pouted. **

**"C'mon Jane, we can do it just like on the cold, lonely nights in Norway." **

**"Okay fine, just this once." Jane gave in. The pair stood up and grabbed the microphones and did an awesome medley of "No Diggity" and "Thrift Shop." **

**Thor had never heard this kind of music before and he wished to try. Jane was to shy to do it. Tony joked that she was too white and nerdy to rap. Darcy, however, was absolutely bursting to teach the Asgardians how to rap. She forced Loki off his seat and Thor stood with pride. **

**"Ok, Thor, you're Timba. Loki, Justin. I'll be Nelly. Lets hit it bitches." She started the song "Give it to Me." Tony was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Thor could rap like nobodies business and Loki looked so uncomfortable but was doing well. He preferred dancing. Finally Tony asked Pepper to sing with him. She was shy but accepted. Tony's voice was coarse but she thought it was sweet, Pepper held the melody easily and the soon-to-be-wed pair sang "dream a little dream of me" and there were no dry eyes, though no one would admit it. Tony smiled and looked at pepper, knowing that he could stop looking, she was perfect. **

**I highly recommend looking up Ed Sheeran and Passenger "no diggity" vs "thrift shop" like rap or folk or not it's pretty amazeballs. Also does anyone here watch hetalia? Thank you for reviews **


	24. Big Little News

**Jane was brimming with excitement. She could hardly contain it. She couldn't wait to tell Thor. How would he react? Hopefully he'd be happy. She looked at the test results again and grinned. A baby with Thor, how awesome was that? There were worries in her mind of course but her pure joy overshadowed it. Three months, she could tell everyone but Thor first. They'd been engaged for a few months now and the wedding would be soon, so she wouldn't have a bump yet. **

**The door opened. Jane jumped and hid the test. Thor walked in tiredly and Jane jumped up and hugged him. **

**"My dear Jane, as much as I enjoy your enthusiasm I must ask, what has you so gleeful?" Thor asked, confused. Jane pulled ou the test and handed it to him. Thor looked down at the piece of colourful plastic that his soon to be wife handed him, curious as to why it would cause her such joy. What was this little thing? He shook it and turned it round in his hands. He was about to lick it when Jane picked up on his confusion and decided to explain. **

**"It's a pregnancy test Thor, don't lick it! It tells women if they are pregnant or not. You see those pink strips?" she pointed them out. Thor nodded. **

**"That means I'm pregnant." Jane beamed. Thor looked stunned for a second and Jane began to worry. Then, slowly, he began to smile until a broad smile split his face. He picked Jane up and spun around, holding her close.**

**"This is magnificent! We must tell the others at once!" Thor turned and opened the door. **

**"Tell the others what?" asked Darcy who was rubbing her head. She had just come over t get some papers from Jane and hadn't been expecting to get hit with a door by the booming Thor (hey that rhymed). Darcy walked in and saw the test in Jane's hand and Jane and Thor's matching grins. **

**"No freaking way, really?!" Darcy asked in surprise. Jane nodded and Darcy squealed and hugged her. **

**"Thor's right, we should tell the others." Jane nodded and Darcy raced down to tell everyone the news. **

**Tony was sitting at the table in the kitchen, working on a 3D design for another ironman suit. Loki was sitting in the next chair over, drinking a cup of coffee. Clint was eating bacon while sitting on the counter. Darcy found them while Thor and Jane told Bruce and Pepper.**

**Darcy ran in to the kitchen, filled to the brim with excitement. Tony looked up at her and asked what was up. Loki took another sip of his coffee. Clint checked his phone. **

**"Guess who's pregnant?!" Darcy cheered. **

**Loki blanched and choked on his coffee. Tony scowled at him. Darcy realised what they were thinking and tried to explain but it was too late. Loki was shocked and Tony jumped at him, hands aroun his throat. **

**"You little bastard!" He shouted. **

**Darcy tried to seperate them to no avail. She looked to Clint for help. He hopped off the counter and walked over and pulled them apart. Then slapped Loki. **

**"Guys, it's not me." Darcy said exasperately. **

**"It's me." Jane said from the doorway. Tony reddened slightly and Loki couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. **

**" I was trying to tell you guys but you wouldn't listen." Darcy explained. **

**"I know." Clint shrugged. "Tasha texted me." **

**"Then why did you slap me?" Loki snarled. Clint shrugged. **

**"'Cause I wanted to."he chuckled. **

**"Clint, that was not very nice. However, Tony I am greatful that you are as protective as you are over Darcy. It is heartwarming." Thor smiled, arms around his dear Jane. **

**Thor and Jane fell asleep easily that night after such an exciting day. Loki couldn't seem to find the same peace. He kept thinking, would it really be so bad if it was Darcy? He wouldn't mind forever with her. Children would be a dream come true, and he could (hopefully) be a better father than the two that he had, blood and not. But what did Darcy think? He rolled over and tapped her shoulder to ask. She faced him and scowled. **

**"I am trying to sleep. If you keep me awake any longer I swear to fuck that I will cut you!" She growled angrily. Loki was a little frightened but not entirely shocked. Perhaps it would be smarter to wait until tomorrow to ask her. **

**A/N: I know I skipped ahead a bit but like I said they won't always be linear. See, people look at time like a linear thing but it isn't, it's like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey... Stuff..;)**


	25. A Wedding and a (Possible) Funeral prt 1

Wow guys, I'm so sorry. Long time no fanfiction. Things have just been crazy with work and school and my love life and I had really lost the will to write but the love I have been given has helped me get my writing mojo back and with that said back to some fluffy stuff and some possible not so fluffy stuff to come. Thanks for reading my loves, Scar13tt.

**Today was the day. Darcy was finally going to visit Asgard, along with Loki, Thor, Jane, and the avengers. She, Jane, Thor and Loki were leaving early for wedding preparations on Asgard. Darcy was going to be Jane's maid of honour and Loki was going to be Thor's best man (whether he wants to be or not). They were even letting Erik out of the nut house long enough to visit Asgard and give Jane away as her father figure. **

**Darcy was also excited to see Sif and the warriors three. She packed presents for each of them that she figured suited them well. She also packed jeans and a t-shirt because she figured they'd be harder to find on Asgard than dresses. She went through her wardrobe to find a good outfit for meeting asgardian royalty. She finally decided then grabbed her bag and ran to Loki's room. **

**He was also packing, by sitting on a chair and magically folding and packing things into a bag while he read a book. He looked up at her and stopped. The shirt he had been folding fell to the ground amd his book was forgotten. She was wearing an emerald green button down shirt tucked into a high waisted black skirt. She also wore a gold necklace and a pair of knee-high low heeled boots. He thought she looked ravishing. **

**"Do you think is is something appropriate to wear to meet your mom? I don't really care about impressing the one eyed windbag, but I kinda want your mom to like me as much as she does Jane." Darcy rambled nervously. He stood and embraced her.**

**"You look fine darling. Mother will love you, no doubt. Do you know why?" He purred. She shook her head. **

**"Because I do." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. **

**"Awh how sweet." Tony jeered from the open door. **

**"You know you should close these things sometimes. At least you're wearing clothes this time." Tony sauntered in, smirking. **

**"Why are you here Anthony?" Loki rolled his eyes. **

**"I came to say goodbye to you and my little DarcyCakes here." Tony said with a look of mock hurt on his face and an arm around Darcy's shoulder. Darcy laughed and hugged Tony. He patted her back and faced her. **

**"Well g'bye!" Tony grinned and ran out of the room. **

**"How much ya wanna bet he just planted some type of bug on me?" Darcy raised her eyebrows. Loki shook his head. **

**"We should be going now." Loki announced. **

**"I thought you were still packing." Darcy pointed to the half empty bag on his bed. **

**"Darcy, I can summon any clothing I need from anywhere in the universe. I was just passing time." He shrugged. He snapped his fingers and the bag disappeared. **

**"Now it's on my bed back on Asgard. Which is somewhere that you will also be soon enough. Now lets go." He took Darcy by the arm and they ran up the steps. **

**"Hey Lokes, if you can just poof stuff to and from Asgard with magic, then why can't you just poof us there?" Darcy asked as they waited for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. **

**"Well I could but its very straining to do that just for myself and at my current levels I wouldn't want to risk hurting you as well." Loki responded thoughtfully. **

**"Didn't you say there were other ways as well, like by using the tree thing?"**

**"Darcy, darling. You could barely climb a flight of steps up here, do you really think you would be capable of climbing Ygddrasil, the great tree that holds the universe?" Loki pointed out laughingly. Darcy frowned. **

**"Are you calling me fat?!" She growled. Loki's answer was cut of by Heimdall finally opening the Bifrost and pulling them through. **


	26. Good Vibrations

**Loki steadied Darcy as they arrived in the large golden dome. He watched her expression change from anger at him to awe of their surroundings. He smiled at her with adoration but was quickly snapped out of his reverie when a deep voice addresse him and his love. **

**"Loki, Ms. Lewis, welcome to Asgard." Heimdall greeted them with a slight bow. He smiled slightly as she marvelled at his height and her muttering of "amazeballs" under her breath. **

**Once Loki could regain her attention they approached the rainbow bridge. He climbed up into his favourite horse and helped her up the enourmous creature. She had the most adorable dazed look upon her face. **

**"Is everything in Asgard huge?" Darcy asked, wide eyed. **

**"Well darling, how about you tell me tonight after I show you to where you will be staying." Loki whispered in her ear and she shuddered lightly and grinned. Loki wrapped his arms tighter and wrapped his arms around Darcy and began whisper sweet (and spicy) nothings into her ear for the rest of the ride. **

**At the avengers tower, Tony Stark was swearing in his lab. He had headphones on and didnt hear Bruce Banner enter the room. He kinda wished he couldn't hear anything. He had planted at least three devices on Darcy's person to gather intel on Asgard. Sadly right now all he was recieving was intel about Darcy and Loki's plans of the night and he was furious. Firstly because Loki had already wrecked two of his bugs, secondly because Pepper had been busy with wedding planning and running a multibillion dollar company so he's had a dry spell and lastly, goddammit he really doesn't need these mental images of his favourite kiddo out of the whole madhouse avengers family and he REALLY didn't need the images of Loki in there too. **

**Bruce tried really hard to get Tony's attention. He called his name, loudly. He held lunch under the man's nose as he sat with his head in his hand. In the end Bruce decided there was one thing left to do. He had to unplug Tony's headphones. Bruce expected white snake or black sabbath to fill the room. Naturally he was horrified when Loki's dirty whispers fill the room. Tony stood and turned to see Bruce holding his unplugged headphone wire. He looked like Pepper had just caught him building more suits. Or doing worse. Bruce blushed furiously. **

**"Tony, I had no idea you were this desperate." Bruce said in mock concern. Tony looked about ready to murder his best friend and he screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that he was sure they could hear him in Asgard. **

**"BRUCE!"**

**Back on the horse, Darcy suddenly broke out of her reverie which had been induced by Loki's silvertoungue. She could swear she heard Tony's voice screaming Bruce's name. She turned back to Loki, tossing her hair from her neck. **

**"Did you hear something?" She asked, straining her ears to hear more. **

**"No darling, I heard nothing," Loki smiled and he pulled the final bug off of his beloved. **

**"And now, niether will Tony Stark." And with that he crushed the device in his hand and threw it down for the horse to trample. **


	27. What Makes a Monster?

**The sunrise over the Avengers tower was rather peaceful, this is what Bruce Banner always thought. He would often rise early and sit out on the landing platform of the tower to meditate and watch the sunrise. After she moved to the tower, Darcy would often join him when she woke up early enough. He was initially hesitant but she could be surprisingly quiet and patient. He enjoyed teaching he some of the meditation and yoga moves he'd learned in India. He also enjoyed it when she would bring him tea in return. **

**He was fond of her, everyone was really. Bruce smiled. They had all become more of a family. Tony was like the troublesome brother he never wanted, Pepper was the kind mother, Darcy was the quirky niece, Steve was the grandfather, Natasha and Clint were the cool neighbours, Jane Thor and Loki were the cousins and the tower was basically home to a (literally) super dysfunctional family of misfits. If only the avengers themselves could work better as a team when it was the world at stake rather than just dinner or a movie night. **

**Banner sat alone, watching the sun cast an orange and pink glow in the sky. It had been very quiet in the tower lately. With Tony busy finalizing wedding plans with Pepper, Clint off on yet another secretive trip to the countryside, and Darcy and Loki, easily the most boisterous young pair in the tower, with Jane and Thor in Asgard, it's been almost too quiet. Steve enjoyed having the extra quiet time to research an ongoing case with some help from Natasha and his friend Sam. But Bruce decided that he would spend this time working on ways to help him avoid and end any code-greens. He heard the chink of china and turned around to see Natasha Romanoff in the doorway with a small tray. **

**"I didn't mean to disturb you. I was wondering if I could come join you." Natasha spoke calmly but she seemed nervous. He couldn't blame her, he was a monster in man's clothing. He moved over to make room for her. She sat close beside him and offered him a cup of chamomile tea. **

**"Darcy told me it's your favourite when meditating." Natasha smiled. **

**"Well she's right. It is." He smiled back at her. **

**"She also said you know some kick ass yoga moves, her words not mine." Natasha held back a laugh. Bruce nodded. **

**"You could say that. I prefer working on my meditation though. It's a bit more...ehem...necessary, in real life situations and such." Bruce nervously sipped his tea. **

**"Yeah, meditation is one of my strong suits as well. I learned a lot in my training. When I was younger, in the Red Room where they trained m I..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear about all this."**

**"It's ok." Bruce said in a gentle reassuring voice. **

**"It's really not, they destroyed my childhood. They changed me. They turned me into a, a..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. **

**"A monster?" Bruce finished. She looked at him with wide wet eyes. **

**"I know monsters, Nat, and you definately aren't one." He held her hand reassuringly. She looked at him sadly. **

**"You know, I've never let that much slip to anyone, Bruce. You're really easy to talk to. Monsters aren't usually know for communication skills either." Natasha said sincerely. **

**They sat in silence facing the sun and watched as it finally rose. The redness left the sky and the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky. Both wondered if this could be a sign of a dawning of a clear blue friendship. Natasha spoke up after a while. **

**"You know, one method they taught us in the Red Room was for calming people down. They called it a Lullaby." She turned to face Dr. Banner. **

**"How does it work?" he asked, turning to face her. She smiled. **

**"Give me your hand."**


	28. Ew, Emotions

**In the words of Bo Burham, *holds up can of coke* "Here's to continuity errors!" *drinks can of pepsi* **

**Yeah, I know I have a lot of them but hey, I do what I want. Like having this written for a couple weeks and just forgetting to add it. **

**Jane stood in her room and could do nothing but watch her reflection in the mirror as half a dozen asgardian women and girls busied themselves with her hair and makeup while another added some finishing touched to her dress to make sure the slight bump that was forming wasn't obvious. Jane usually would hate all the fuss, but she was technically marrying a prince so she figured she would have to jut go with it. They were doing a very good job and when they had finished she took some time to smiled and marvel and the job they'd done. She looked like a princess. She thought for a moment. She was going to be a princess. Jane smiled and twirled. **

**Frigga entered the room quietly and smiled at the rare girlish glee on the woman's face. Jane was always so smart and calculating and yet here she was like a little girl who found out she was a princess. She was beautiful and yet that did not seem to occur to her because she sought wisdom not beauty. She was a good balance for her beloved but occasionally thick and arrogant son. Frigga spoke up. **

**"Jane dear, it is time to go. Your maids are waiting for you." She smiled. Jane turned and walked with her to the corridor outside the great hall where Pepper, Natasha, Darcy, and Loki were waiting. Frigga left to join her husband inside the hall after hugging her younger son, whom she was admittedly worried might not show. He nodded to Jane and smiled. **

**"Well now, it would seem that you truly are going to be my sister." He smirked lightly. Jane opened her mouth to tell him off. **

**"Though to be honest I never really had a doubt. The oaf had always been utterly smitten with you from the very beginning. I could never see why. But then again..." He peered over her shoulder slightly and smiled. "There seems to be something irresistible about some Midgardian girls." He turned away and stood by the door. **

**Jane turned to see what he was looking at just in time to be tackled by Darcy, dressed in a beautiful ankle-length lavender dress that fit her figure very nicely, showing off her many curves. Erik stood behind her and waved weakly then embraced Jane as well, carefully avoiding eye contact with Loki. **

**"Wow Jane, they did a really good job. You look so trim..." Darcy smiled weakly and hugged her friend. **

**"You look marvellous Jane." Erik smiled. **

**"Yeah, we figured we would try to keep it quiet about the baby so there's no scandal or rumours that we're marrying for anything other than love." Jane rubbed her lower abdomine gently and smiled. Erik opened his mouth in shock.**

**"What?" Erik asked in surprise, but he was drowned out by Darcy. **

**"Yeah, well it's not like you were trying to get pregnant." Darcy shrugged. **

**"Yes, quite the opposite really. I was on the pill and we were always careful about protection. I was really very shocked." Jane frowned slightly.**

**"Jane are you-?" Erik tried but Darcy cut him off. **

**"Really, you were surprised that mortal birth control didnt keep the thunder-wonder at bay?" Darcy smirked and cocked an eyebrow sarcastically. **

**"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Jane looked mildly insulted. **

**"I certainly am!" Erik tried to shout but Darcy cut him off again. **

**"God of fertility Jane, duh!" Darcy shook her hands beside Jane's head.**

**Jane face palmed and shook her head. **

**"Darcy shut up. The wedding is starting now and poor Erik is trying to say something." Jane smiled as Darcy mouthed a hurried "oh!" And ran to Loki's side so they could walk together as best man and maid of honour. Erik turned to Jane and took her arm, he would be walking her in as her dear departed father's stand in. He looked at her and smiled, a smile which she returned. **

**"Jane," Erik started. She nodded for him to continue. "Why did you not tell me that you are pregnant with a half extra terrestrial child?" He finished and looked at her sternly. She blushed and shrugged. **

**"Oops, I must've forgotten. This pregnancy has been making me forgetful." Jane muttered. Erik laughed. **

**"If pregnancy can melt the mind of the Great Jane Foster, then can you imagine how bad poor Darcy will be some day." Erik teased playfully. Darcy turned and stuck her tongue out at him. **

**"I still won't be as loopy as you oh Great Pantsless wonder." Darcy whisper-shouted. Loki nudged his beloved as the doors opened. **

**Darcy and Loki entered together. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed. Then they linked arms and walked together followed by Pepper with Tony and Natasha with Bruce. Loki stood beside Thor and Thor's face brightened instantly. Loki smiled awkwardly and patted his brother lightly on the back. Thor clapped him heartily on the back and pulled him into a right embrace. **

**"It's good to see you here brother, by my side as you should be." Thor smiled. **

**"Yes, quite, but Thor, I am pretty sure you will much prefer the sight of the woman whom will be at your side from now on." **

**Loki took a step back so that Thor could have a clear view of Jane. His jaw dropped. She was absolutely stunning. She looked regal and elegant enough to be a queen and wise enough to be an immortal. She was perfect. They knelt side by side before the Allfather, both beaming brightly. **

**The ceremony went smoothly and quickly and the reception was absolutely beautiful. An orchestra played music in the great hall and everyone was dancing happily. Loki and Darcy were happily daning together except for the family dance where Loki danced with his beloved mother and Darcy danced with her Tony. Pepper smiled at the two, they really could pass as father and daughter. Now that she thought about it she remembered that she had not actually gotten the DNA test back that Tony had jokingly admitted to doing. She shook her head and smiled. Tony came back and wrapped his arms around her. **

**"Pretty soon, Pep, it'll be you and me in the middle making goo-goo eyes." He nodded towards Thor and Jane. Tony raised his glass. **

**"Here's to the happy couple!" He shouted happily. **

**Everyone cheered and downed their drinks happily as Thor and Jane bowed and then quietly took their leave of the celebration to do some celebrating of their own. **


End file.
